


My wife's brother

by ZiamnVkook



Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Taekook Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiamnVkook/pseuds/ZiamnVkook
Summary: "And if I asked you to name all the things that you love, how long would it take for you to name yourself?" Taehyung wispered and kissed a little boy's cheek.And that's how, my fellow readers, Jungkook fell in love with the brother of his beloved wife.





	1. The Kim Mansion

Today was the day when everything in Jungkook's life was about to change. No, he did not won the lottery nor his wife got pregnant. They actually lost all their money and everything they had. So the only chance left for them was to move in with Lisa's brother.

Kim Taehyung, a charming man indeed. He was the main theme of every talk in the small village. That young, inefable author. Taehyung was known for writting the best novels, each of them becoming a bestseller soon after being published.

Taehyung lived with his dear wife, Barbara in France. And he was bisexual, but his family knew and they supported him. In France in 70s, they weren't a crime anymore as opposed to England, where homosexual, bisexual and pansexual people were still sentenced to death.

But back to Taehyung's life. He is 26 years old and has two addopted girls with Barbara, Annie and Jennie were their names. Annie was a black-haired and grey-eyed, 7 year old who was in love with thunders and books, she adored night and every of it's mistery. While Jennie was a ginger-haired and green-eyed, 6 year old girl who loved making a flower crowns and run through sunflower fields.

Today the Kim family is happy to accept the Jeon family in their household. Jeon Jeongguk and Jeon Lalisa married few months ago, they were rather young, Lisa being 24 and Jeongguk 21. Lisa worked at Barbara's fashion house, while Jungkook was still attending the Philosophical university, wanting to be nothing more than an author who will be able to write the most beautiful words about simple things such as colour yellow.

Well if you'll excuse me right now, but we seriously need to leave the describing of our caracthers, since Jeon family arrived faster than I thought they will. Sucks for yall, but I am gonna tell you the important things later, right now we're moving to the Kim's doorstep, see you there fam.

"Kookie, look at you !!! You've grown so much, oh my dearest God !" Barbara hugged him as soon as she saw his bunny apperance on her doorstep. He was indeed as beautiful as ever.

"I'm not little anymore Barbara, don't embaress me infront of Lisa !" He wined, but smiled at the same time,he loved his cousin so much, that he would even die for her. When he pulled from the hug he was attacked once again, but this time by two small dwarfs aka Annie and Jennie.

"UNCLE JEON, YOU'RE HERE !!" screamed the little ones, hugging their dearest uncle, who they haven't seen since christmas of 1974. And it was already 1976. , two years went away before they even blinked.

"Hey there pretty girls, how are you?" He kissed their puffy cheeks and gave them the finest Phantomhive candy.(Just wait for me to pull Sebastian out of hell . ;))

"I'm fine and is this Phantomhive lolipop?! Uncle, those are our favourite !!" Jeongguk laughed and let the girls run to show the candys to maids. He knew that they loved Ciel's sweets, everyone loved those diabetic things.

"Bonjour, long time no see." Jeongguk looked behind his sister, seeing a grey-haired man in black Victorian suit. He was really beautiful for a male, Jeongguk considered that the first time he saw the man. Jeongguk himself was heterosexual, but he needed to admit this one.

"Bonjour, comment ça va?" Jeongguk bowed a little, showing his deep respect for an author standing infront of him. He read all of his works and it would be an understatemnest to say that he loved every single book. That's how good they were.

"C'est bien, merci..how are you?" Taehyung asked patting the younger's back.

"Well, I've better..you know me and Lisa are really thankfull for this. If it hasn't been you and Barbara, we would be gypsis by now." Jeongguk looked down, his cheeks red due to embaressment.

"No need to thank me, we're familly after all. I would never let my little sister sleep on streets. Now come in, both of you, you must've been tired. It's a long way from England to here." Taehyung showed the maids to carry the luggage inside and prepare the room.

"How is your study doing?" Asked Barbara while sitting down on the snowy-white furniture that matched the cleanness of the mansion. The interior was the most beautiful thing a human can see between four walls.

"It's fine, Mr. Choi said that he already found me a private teacher here, it's for free since he said that I have a great potential. I just hope it won't be a problem if he comes here few times a week?"

"Not at all," Taehyung interupted the conversation, lighting up a cigarette, "it's and honour for us to have a great potential in our house. Philosophers aren't made, they are born and as time goes by, they are slowly dying with all the stories they created. In few deacades, who knows if there will be any. How sad is that?" He blowed the smoke, creating small circles in the air, which were slowly fading away. "Just as smoke of this cigarette fades away, just as this cigarette burns away, as easy as that, the philosophers will die along."

"He has a point, we are happy to have you Jeongguk, you're like our son." Barbara smiled and put her hand on Jeongguk's shoulder as carring big cousin she is.

"Jeongguk has a lot of self-doubt. He is never satisfied with the things he writes or says, it causes a lot of mental breakdowns for him and it'a hard to watch him. I once booked him a meeting with psyc-"

"That's enough Lisa !!! Those are our private things, you can not just walk around saying them like that ! " Jeongguk raised his voice, tensing up a bit.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry," Lisa put her hand on her small, soft lips, "I didn't mean to say that, it just..it just-"

"But you did ! You always do thi-" Jeongguk stopped talking once he felt hand on his knee. He looked at the owner of the hand, who gave him a disapproval look.

"We do not talk to women like that, Jeongguk. They are as soft as flowers and we need to take care of them. What kind of men raises his tone at women? We do not that here. Am I being clear?" Teahyung looked at Jeongguk, his voice was calm, his face didn't show any sight of anger. He was just calm.

"Yes, I'm sorry.." he said to Lisa. She was about to say something but Barbara motioned her not to, so Lisa just nodded.

"Good." Tae nodded, standing up. "Come with me, we will drink a glass of whiskey and then I'll show you the prettiest room in the whole mansion. The library." Taehyung said his goodbyes to ladies and went into his office, Jeongguk following close behind.

"Make yourself comfortable." Taheyung said taking the bottle of whiskey from the brown shelf and pouring it in two glasses, giving one to Jeongguk and keeping one for himself.

"You know Jeongguk," Tae took a sip and sat in his chair, opposite of Jeongguk, "I read some of your works Lisa sent last month, you've got a great potential, but you've also got a big problem. You do not create a sentences from your heart, opposed to it, you write what you think a good author would do. You create such a beautiful words but you do not put them on the paper the way you really want to. And that's your problem." Taehyung took another sip and a cigarette from a wooden box, that was standing on the table.

"I do not ! I create what I feel ! You don't know what are you talking about !" Taehyung smiled, shaking his head.

"That's where you're wrong Jeongguk, I know what I an talking about. Listen to this; A beautiful boy was thinking on his balcony."

"That sounds empty." Jeongguk made a grimace. Remembering that it was his own sentence.

"Doesn't it? How would you say this, but keeping the former meaning? How would you say this, Jeongguk, how would you say this to impress me?" Taehyung put the paper down, giving all of his attention to the small boy.

"An orphic boy, was silently brooding under the starry night, not thinking about the meaningless of his sad life. On a planet he never known, yet they said it was his home. But no, a boy knew they lied, his home was far away from here, between the stars and their dust. But domed was this orphic boy, living among the humans, only abditory for him, being his innocent mind. So the orphic boy sat alone, on the window of his cage, waitting for a day he will fly up high and find his serendipity." By now Jeongguk was standing next to the open window, looking out at the beautiful night sky. Small smile on his lips, a big sorrow on his heart.

"You changed the former meaning a bit, and I told you not to." He felt a hand on his shoulder and presence from behind. But he didn't move an inch and kept looking at the stars.

"I did go against your words, that's what philosophers do. We do not listen, we create a new things and meanings." And Taehyung smiled, it was a rare sight of him, but he actually did honestly smiled.

"I hope you won't forget that. Listen to your own words Jeongguk, they are powerfull." With that Jeongguk felt the air on his back which meant that Taehyung wasn't behind him anymore so he turned around and smiled to the older boy.

"Thank you Taehyung, I will need to bid you a good night now. It's late and I'm tired. See you tomorrow, then we can visit the library, tonight I sincerly can not." And with that an orphic boy bowed and soon after that left the room.

"Bonne nuit, mon chérie." Whispered Taehyung once Jeongguk left and lit up yet another cigarette.

And that's how Jeongguk moved in with his new family. Interesting? Perhaps. Now they are sleeping but, the author is awake thinking of the way to ruin you emotions by ripping up your heart !!

Just kidding, I won't do that, yet. But, maybe I will add some drama, not including Vkook. Oh, and Jeongguk's okd teacher is Choi Minho and the knew one is Lee Jinki aka Onew, my chiken byb legs. That's all for today, see yall in morning. Hope Vkook ain't gonna do nasty while I ain't here ;)).


	2. Girl's day out

"J'abandonne. Quoi que je fasse, tu sembles ne jamais être content !!" Barbara was screaming from top of her lungs through the mansion.

"Amour ! J'ai juste besoin de parler." Taehyung was walking behind her really fastly.

"NO TAEHYUNG !!! I can't take this anymore, you spend more time writting then talking with your wife. I hate this !! And whatever I do you are never satisfied !" She turned around and slaped him right across the face, leaving a bloody mark with her ring.

Jeongguk woke up, since they were arguing infront of his room, he went in the hall only in his boxers and saw Barbara leaving the hall and Tae standing on the spot, blood on his cheek.

"Taehyung, oh my God, are you okay??" Jeongguk came to him, wipping of the blood with his finger, concerned look on his face.

"Don't worry kid. I'm sorry if I woke you up." Tae said and made his way after Barbara.

"It's okay.." Jeongguk mumbled and looked through the window, Barbara was a really soft person, she would always go quite emotional over small things. It will be fine later, he knew that.

Jeongguk went back into his room to change into a swiming pants and then made his way outside. There was a big pool in the garden and the weather was actually nice for once. So why not take a chance? He swam around the pool, thinking about small and big things, something he always does.

As he was swiming he didn't see a person, now sitting on the edge of the pool, and looking him with lust. Taehyung never felt more hungry for a human flesh and mind than he felt when he was near this boy. He always tried his best to hide it, but as soon as boy would speak or move, Tae was in his own little paradise.

Barbara was indeed a beautiful and elegant lady, but Jeongguk was a pure angel. The innocence in his eyes, power in his words and strength in his voice were all the things that attracted Taehyung. Add a bit of Jungkook's depression and god dammit he was almost as hot as Tony Stark. (A/N No one is hotter than Mr. Stark.)

"When did you came?" Tae's brooding was taken away by small soft voice.

"Few seconds ago, wanted to see what were you doing, since I was bored." He jumped into the pool and came closer to the boy. Jungkook took a step back and looked down, for him this closenes being weird and uncomfortable.

"Oh, I couldn't go back to sleep so I came here." Jungkook smiled and wet his hair a bit, since the sun was burning it. Taeyhung just couldn't look away from the boy, he was so inefable that the God himself was jelous.

"Anata wa watashi no mono." Taehyung whispered putting his tumb on the younger's cheek. And looking deeply into his eyes, trying to devour all the innocence that he saw.

"I didn't understand.." Jeongguk was talking lowly, whispering, not breathing at all. His cheeks were as red as watermelon's juicy meat and strawberrys in the heat of the summer. Taehyung just smiled and shook his head. "How many languages can you speak..?"

"Enough to talk with people I admire and adore." Taehyung whispered once again, leaning slowly in, but then hearing Barbara's voice from the house.

"Taehyung, we need to talk. Just come here.." she sighed, closing the door of the mansion and walking away. Taehyung moved away from Jeongguk and exited the pool.

"Wait Tae," Jungkook called for the older boy who turned around, piercing through Jeongguk's soul with his eyes, "what did you say to me earlier?" The younger's boy eyes sparkled.

"I'll tell you, one day. Now it's not the time." He smiled softly, leaving the backyard and Jeongguk in the pool alone. Thinking about life and stuff.

As he slowly dived into his own mind, he was oblivion of a presence that was lurking him from the ground. Until he heard "khm, khm." He got scared for a moment there so his head got in contact with the edge of the pool.

"Goddammit !" He hissed putting his hand on the back of his head and soon enough seeing blood trailing down his whole arm. "Shit, shit, shit !!" He left the pool quickly.

"Oh my God, sir ! I'm so sorry, it's all my fault.. I-I'm so sorry.." the mysterious man ran up to Jeongguk, obviously panicking.

"It's okay..goddammit." The blood was now everywhere and Jeongguk was starting to feel a bit dizy.

"I think I'm gonna faint.." and the man fainted just like that infront of Jeongguk.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? Who is lossing his blood here?? Me or you? How the hell can you faint? What if J bleed out??" He sighed calming himself down so the blood wouldn't rush and it would bleed more then he took the man in his hands and somehow carried him inside. Once he entered the house everything felt perplexed. Where the hell was he supposed to lay him down? Every room was out of option, couse what are others gonna think if they saw him bleeding with a random fainted dude in his arms?

"Think Jeongguk, think.." he was turning around and looked at the stairs. Suddenly hearing Lisa's voice from somewhere in the house. Seriously? Can he have a minute of peace for once in his whole damn life, not to mention that man was getting havier now.

"Honey, I'm leaving with Barbara for shopping. We are gonna come back in the afternoon." She shouted from, God knows, where. And it made Jeongguk relived for a minute, since she wasn't near.

"Uh, sure honey, see you soon." He said through the gritted theet, trying to hold the man in his hands. "God how heavy are you exactly??" He groaned making the way to his room aka the only place he could take the man right now. "Atleast everyone is gone right now.

"Jeongguk, are you here?" He then heard Taehyung calling for him fron the hall on the left.

"Shit, shit ! Why did I wake up earlier today??" He fastened his walk towards the room, trying to avoid Taehyung, but when was the luck on his side? Oh, that's righ, never. He was literally infront of his room when Taehyung found him, like literally infront of his damn room.

"There you are, I was search- what is that? In your hands?" Taehyung looked at him with raised eyebrow. Looking at he man in his hands and Jeongguk's bloody hands.

"Um, it's..uh, he fainted out there." He put one of his hands on the nape of his neck and the man almost fell down. He was fast enough to catch him, before it happens. He breathed out in relife.

"Shit, I need to lay him in the bed. Just wait for a minute." He opened the door to his room and laid the black-haired man down on his bed. Pulling a soft blanket on top of him.

"You're gonna be okay." He smiled and sighed and then felt his legs getting jiggely. "But I won't. Shit." And with that he colapsed, but before he made contact with the floor, he was caught by strong hands.

"What an idiot of a philosopher you are.." 

 

When Jeongguk woke up, he clearly wasn't in his room. He was on a place unknown. He tried to sit up but felt hand on his own.

"Don't move, you need to rest." He looked at the owner of hand and it was one and only Kim Taehyung. And god was he beautiful as ever, or was it just Jeongguk's injury.

"Why am I here..?" He asked confused.

"Well you carried Taemin into your room, he was unconssious and then you fainted due to loss of blood. I patched your wound and stopped the bleeding also put the alcohol on it so it doesn't get inffacted."

"So, you are a doctor now?" Jeongguk smiled sarcasticly, his eyes sparkling as he looked at the elder.

"Actually yes, I studied medicine back in the time." He said dead-serious, taking small piece of cotton and rubbing alcohol.

"Aren't you liked only 26?" Jeongguk asked wide-eyed.

"I am, I studied at oxford, for one year and then when I changed the university and moved here in France, I also entered medicine university and finished it two years earlier, since I was pretty smart teen." Taehyung pured alochol on the cotton and sat next to Jeongguk, plaving his head on hid lap.

"Woah, woah, what are you doing?" Jeongguk tried to move away, but Taehyung held him.

"I need to clean the wound again, just don't move." Jeongguk nodded and Tae started cleaning his wound slowly. "You lost quite bit of a blood, darling." Taehyung said and Jeongguk noded, not paying the attention on the nickname Taehyung gave him. Once he was done he looked at the boy.

"We are done, but I'll need to check the wound every day for two weeks, okay? And no pools, no running and no sexual interactions with my sister." Taehyung stood up, leaving the boy in his bed. "Also Taemin is fine, he said he will come back later to say thanks." Jeongguk noded, not actually knowing who Taemin was, so he just guessed it was the guy in his room.

"I'm kinda hungry." Jeongguk's stomach proved the said thing and Tae stood up.

"Wait here."

Once Taehyung left, Jungkook spread his whole body across the huge bed. Imagine, being in the bed of the biggest author of today and surely the hottest male alive. His thoughts were soon broken by Taehyung and plate of food.

"I brought you soup and some potato and brocoly with piece of meat, mid roasted. Hope you like it." He sat down next to Jeongguk and took a spoon of soup, bringing it closer to Jeongguk's lips.

"Uh, I can eat by myself." He looked at Taehyung, blinking few times.

"I know, it doesn't matter tho. Open up, come on." He brought the spoon closer and soon enough saw Jungkook's lips wraping spftly around the spoon. He felt himself shivering from this innocent, yet sinful sight. What was he doing?

"It tastes heavenly, did you make it?"

"Sure I did." Taehyung smiled and continued to feed younger. As the soup was almost eaten Taehyung felt himself getting hard. "Shit.." he muttered to himself, putting the bowl aside.

"Everything fine?" Jeongguk asked innocently.

"Couldn't be better.." Taehyung said, cutting the small piece of meat and insted of using the fork, fed him with his fingers. Jeongguk's lips soon enough found themself around Taehyung's long fingers. Tae breathed out, watching and feeling how Jeongguk sucked his fingers, licking the meat sauce that was left on them like they were icecream.

"Shit..darling can you finish the meal by yourself?" Taehyung looked at him, his eyes teary and face sweaty.

"Sure, but are you okay?" Jeongguk asked worriedly putting his small hands on Taehyung's face.

"Yes, yes I am. You just eat and I-I'll be back in few minutes, okay darling?" Jeongguk noded and Taehyung fastly went to the bathroom. "Shit, shit, shit. How stupid can you get Taehyung? Not now, not yet !" He entered the shower taking his member with his long fingers and starting to move them up and down, imagining Jeongguk's petite lips around it.

"Ah Jeongguk-ah, darling..just like that. Faster, faster..yes, yes, just like that my pretty darling.." he was moaning so loud and soon he came all over himself.

"Wow Taehyung, you just came by your hands, how low have you fallen?" He sighed, getting his pants on and taking the knob to open the door, but before he went out he catched his breath and finaly opened the door.

"Have you just masturbated saying my name?" Big, innocent eyes were looking at him.

"Shit.."


	3. books

"Uh, no..I was just calling you to see if you wanted to see the library I was supposed to show you yesterday." Taehyung cought and fixed his blouse.

"Oh, I'm really sorry that I even thought about you doing that unhuman thing. I'm sorry.." Jeongguk bowed and he felt like crying, he was gripping the edges of his shirt, visibly nervous.

"Do not say that ever again. Why would anything like that be unhuman? It's normal, it's beautiful Jeongguk. Love, it is really beautiful, two people who love each other, that could never be a mistake. Or unhuman, or whatever bad you think." Taehyung said, really tensed right now.

"My friend got sentenced to death because of it.."

"That's England Jeongguk, it ain't the same darling. English people are different, they think that they are better than everyone, so they have their own kinds of rules. But this is France, you can be who you are here, isn't that amazing? Homosexuality ain't crime here, my dear. I'm bisexual and everyone accepts it. And I'm still free, unlike Oscar Wilde who got sentenced in England." Taehyung took his hand in his own and looked at him, trying to make him comfortable.

"You know Oscar Wilde..?" Jeongguk's eyes were big as always, the beauty that this boy had was something unreal, orphic, ethernal. He was like some special kind of species, humans were nothing under this small boy.

"Everyone knows Oscar Wilde darling, his works are really popular. This might be France but we read more than just Sartre's Nusea, The picture of Dorian Gray is an amazing and once in a lifetime book. Have you read it?" Taehyung asked pulling him outside the room and making their way thorugh the hall.

"I'm actually currently reading him, I have about 100 pages left. I have a feeling that Dorian is going to kill Basil tho, that would be such a shame.." Jeongguk looked down, following after Taehyung. They came infornt of big, red, vintage doors, which Taehyung opened with the key he had in his pocket.

"You'll need to read to find out the whole story. Dorian has his own reasons for the sins that he is commiting." Taehyung entered the room first, Jeongguk following, it was full of books. Thousands and thousands of books, it was a real heaven right there. Shelves full of finest fantasy and philosophy, modern thrillers and adventures, sci-fi and some comics aswell. The room was huge and full and Jeongguk was left shocked. Never has he seen a library so huge and this was a personal library.

"This is gorgeous.." Jeongguk whispered, looking around.

"Sure is." The elder answered looking at the boy who was suprised.

"Can I look a bit?" Taehyung noded, sitting in the sofa next to the fireplace and looking at younger. He enjoyed this view pretty much, when younger wpuld bent down to see books from shelves that were placed lower, he could barely keep steady.

"Oh my God, you have all big philosophers here ! Nietzsche, Hesse, Derrida, Kant, Schopenhauer, Camus !! God ! Taehyung this is amazing." Jeongguk smiled looking at every single book in the room. "Kafka, Murakami, Tolstoj, Dostoyevski..God you even have Plato and Aristotle here, is this even real??" He was smiling so much that he tought his jaw is gonna break down. And Taehyung could relate.

"I like having some good books. There a lot of old ones, you already said Plato and Aristotle, but Socrates, Homer, Diogenese..they are all somewhere between those shelves." He stood up standing next to excited boy. "Do you want to borrow any?"

"Well I still didn't finish The picture of Dorian Grey, but can I borrow Nusea?"

"Sartre?" Jeongguk noded.

"Good taste kid." Taehyung smiled, throwing a book in Jeongguk's direction.

"This is amazing."

"I hope one day, I'll be able to store your philisophycal books right here, in this library." Taehyung smirked, making his way to small bar that was in the corner of the library and taking a glass and whiskey. Puring the dark substance into glass and looking at younger boy, he was feeling happy. For the first time in many years he was finaly somehow happy. But what a sin was he comiting, the source of his happiness and thirstiness beeing no other, than his sister's husband.

"I'm done." His brooding was taken away by soft voice. Jeongguk held the book near to his chest and was looking at Taehyung with his big eyes and soft blush on his cheeks. He looked like innocent child, not ready to get devoured by humanity. He was something so small, yet so big in this world. And Taehuyng couldn't miss that.

"Let's go out then, it's a sunny day boy. We can water my plants, I haven't water those in days.." Taehyung mumbled the last part to himself, draining the last drop of whiskey from the glass.

"Sure, but don't maids water the flowers in the garden?" Boy asked confused, walking after Taehyung.

"Yes, but I have my flowers there and I don't allow maids to touch them. Not a single flower was ever taken from there or even touched by someone who is not me." They exited the library and he locked the doors on his way out, putting small, unusual key in his pocket.

"You never gave one to Barbara?" Jeongguk asked, confused as always, but can you blame him? He was almost a philosopher and those don't even know what a chair is. No kidding.

"I like her, but she is not that special to get a flower from my garden." He smiled softly.

"Aren't you married?" Sure, this was weird for Jeongguk, it was all so different back in England, so many rules, so many borders.

"Marridge is just contract between two people, they don't always love each other." He said taking water from garden's source. And bending down infront of beautiful white roses.

"But two must love each other ! Marridge is a holy thing Taehyung ! You can not just marry someone without love for that person !!" Jeongguk was devastated, this was all new world for him.

"And you love Lisa so much, huh? You would never think about kissing anyone else? You would never think about sinning?" Taehyung suddenly took his hand harshly and looked into his eyes.

"Never would I do that in my life !" Jeongguk defended himself, trying to pull away.

"Really? And what if I wanted to kiss you right now and right here?" Taehyung asked, theet greeted.

"Wh-what are you saying Taehyung??" Jeongguk could not belive this, never in his life has he though that another boy might take some ineterest in him and that boy to be Taehyung? This was just ridiculous.

"I'm asking you Jeon Jeongguk, what would you do if I wanted to kiss you?" He got closer to younger's lips, sinfully licking his own.

"I-I..-"

"Honey I'm home !!" A shout was heard from the house, Barbara. Jeongguk moved away and ran towards the house, leaving Taehyung alone in the garden, his back turned to house and his front to beautiful flowers, his beautiful white roses. As white and pure as Jeongguk's soul.

"Idiot, how stupid are you exactly??" He pulled his own hair in frustration and decided it was the best to go see what Barbara wants.

"Hi baby ! "Barbara kissed his cheek.

"Hi, where have you been?" He asked, visibly bored, but to his luck, Barbara didn't notice.

"Well. I'm gonna tell you, but you need to keep your mouth shut, kay?" He noded and she checked the hall and looked at him excitedly. "So it is Jeongguk's birthday in two days and me and Lisa decided to buy things and prepare him a small suprise party." She jumped clapping her hands.

"His birthday?" Taehyung imediately looked up.

"Yes, he will be 22 ! He is growing up so fast, it feels like yesterday we were running through sunflower fields. He was always my favourite cousin !" She smiled to herself, nostalgic for the past. "Isn't it beautiful how fate connected us all? I mean your sister is married to my cousin, it's amazing !" He just noded looking at the wall.

"Uh, I'm gonna go out for a bit, but I will come soon." He kissed her goodbye and taking his black coat, left the mansion.

It was 7pm and Taehyung was walking down the cold streets od the village near Paris, looking through shop windows, trying to find something, but as much as he looked he couldn't find anything. Finaly, he gave up and went home.

He gave the coat to one the maids and softly smiled to her. Slowly walking through masion with hands in his pockets, he heard laughs and voices from kitchen, so he went there to see what they were doing. And they were having diner; Barbara, Lisa, kids and Jeongguk.

"Daddy !" Annie exclaimed, running into his hands and taking everyones attention, who was now on Taehyung.

"Hey there big girl." He smiled, taking her into his hands and kissing her cheeks.

"Hi honey, join us for diner." Barbara pulled a chair next to Jeongguk, who uncomfortably moved and cought a bit.

"It's fine, I'm not even that hungry. I'll just go to bed." He put Annie down, getting on his knee and kissing Jennie's cheek, who was sitting opposite of Jeongguk.

"I haven't seen you eating today." She said, her hands on her hips and eyebrow raised.

"I did, I ate with Jeongguk when you were out with Lisa." Barbara looked at Jeongguk questionably and he only noded his head, knowing that it was only him who ate, but not Taehyung.

"Fine then, you may go to your room. Or office, wherever you prefer." She sat down again. Taehyung bowed to them and went into library, the only place where no one would search for him. He just needed some time to himself, away from people and life. And library was a perfect place for that, just him, dust and books. How beautiful was that? Right now, the most beautiful thing in the world.

Slowly the morning came and stars went away. He felt hands shaking him, once he opened his eyes he saw Barbara, Lisa and Jeongguk looking all at him.

"God, you scared me so much Tae !" She cried hugging him, he sat up patting her head and looking around.

"Sorry, I fell asleep." yawning, he stood up and making his was to kitchen, kissing Lisa's cheek and not sparing Jeongguk a glance, which made younger pout for a second.

"Is he fine?" Asked Lisa, worried for her brother.

"He is, he just has these times when he shuts himself from everyone. It will last for few days, don't worry." Jeongguk raised his eyebrow.

"And you never try to talk him out of that?"

"He is stubborn Jeongguk, I can't waste so much time on him. He is a grown-up man." She left the room with Lisa after saying that. Jeongguk just noded, picking up the book Taehyung read last night. Picturelf Dorian Gray. He smiled, puting the book on it's place and leaving the library, locking the doors and taking the key with himself, he knew how much Taehyung cared for the library.

When Jeongguk came into kitchen, there was Taehyung sitting, sipping coffe into black mug.

"Morning.." Jeongguk mumbled, "I brought you the key." He gave him the key and sat down, opposite of him.

"Thank you."

"Are you okay?" Taehyung noded, drinking his coffe and looking through the window.

"You sure?" Taehyung noded again, still looking through the window.

"Is this all that I'm gonna get from you?" Taehyung noded again.

"Seriously? You can't just ignore me Taehyung.." Taehyung said nothing, not even sparing a glance to a boy. It made Jeongguk angry, frustrated, he didn't know why, but it just did.

"Fine. Do what you want.." Jeongguk sighed, standing up and turning to exit the room.

"You never told me your birthday is tomorrow.." Taehyung whispered.

"How do you know that? And you never asked tho." Jeongguk smiled a bit, seeing that Taehyung isn't ignoring him.

"I found out." He stood up, placing the mug into bin and leaving the room and confused Jeongguk.

"This is gonna be a long day.." he mutered to himself, seeing it was only 10am. He sighed, leaving the room aswell.


	4. Minute before midnight

Jeongguk was walking in the garden when he felt presence near. He turned around few times, seeing nothing but few birds and small ants passing by.

"Is anyone here?" He asked softly, still looking around. And then he heared some sounds coming from bushes that were surrounding the area.

"Uh..hey.." a beautiful, black-haired boy came out. Hand on the back of his neck, his eyes closed and warm smile on his beautiful face.

"Hey, you are that guy from yesterday, aren't you?" Jeongguk smiled, coming closer to boy and offering him hand to shake.

"Yes, my name is Taemin. Lee Taemin. And I wanted to apologise to you in person. I gave you much trouble yesterday." He shook Jeongguk's hand and bowed politely.

"You are well raised kid Taemin, how old are you?" Jeongguk smiled.

"19, not much younger than you sir. I heard you are 22 tomorrow, isn't that true?"

"For the fact I am." Jeongguk sighed, "Years are just passing by and I am still the same. Sad, poor teen, with a stupid dream."

"Not to be mean, but dreams are never stupid." Taemin added, smiling at Jeongguk who just looked at him.

"Would you like to join me for tea?" Jeongguk suddenly asked. "We can finish our conversation then, if you have time ofcourse."

"That would be my pleasure sir, sure I will. But won't Lord Taehyung mind the fact that I, maid, am drinking tea with his sister's husband?" Taemin asked, worried.

"Lord Taehyung?" Jeongguk asked confused, he swears that he heared people refering Taehyung as lord, few times already. But never paid attention to it.

"Yes, you haven't known? My oh my, what have I done !" Taemin got startled for a moment and Jeongguk took his hand.

"Don't worry about it and lord Taehyung wouldn't mind if you join me for tea."

"Then sure I will !" Taemin followed Jeongguk who sat in the middle of the garden where glass table was placed, with beautiful willow chairs painted in snowy-white colour.

"Good morning sir Jeongguk. Can I bring you something?" A beautiful lady came, maid Rosie, the mansion's politest maid. Everyone adored her, while village was jelous and men perplexed about the fact that lady so ineffable worked as an ordinary maid. But everyone have their own story, so does Rosie. Her story isn't as beautiful as Cinderella or Rapuazel and isn't meant to be told right now.

"Good morning Rosie, beautiful day isn't it?" Jeongguk smiled, standing up for a second just to bow infront of beautiful maid, maners always come first. Rosie noded on man's question and smiled widely. "Me and Taemin would like some green tea. It's perfect for some conversation, don't you think Taemin?"

"Indeed it is, sir." Taemin smiled to Rosie, not Jeongguk. Feeling euphoric while seeing the blush he caused. Rosie bid them a goodbye and went to prepare tea.

"What is your dream Taemin?" Jeogguk sudenly asked, his eyes looking at white roses that glowed under warm sun.

"Mine? I like dancing, I would like to dance infront of thousands of people, getting all the looks. To dance under the stars, but that it is me who actually shines. I'd like to show the world my hard work and seduce everyone with my moves." He said, blushing a little. Jeongguk smiled, still not taking his look away from beautiful roses.

"Dance, huh? What about singing?"

"It's nice I guess. People say I have a beautiful voice, but dance is my only love ! And sir, the stories are told that you sing like an angel ! That there is no better singer in this world than you yourself." Jeongguk chuckled at this. He hadn't sing in months. So much stress and pressure he was under these days just took away everything from him, including singing. "Please sir, if you can, sing me something. Take me in the world unknown with you beautiful voice ! Oh please sir, please !" Taemin's eyes were shining and big, they really showed interest in Jeongguk's abilitys.

"Tell me Taemin, who am I to deciline a boy as beautiful and polite as you?" Jeongguk turned around, looking at Taemin who blushed once again. "I will sing you a song, that I wrote when I was your age, not so far ago." He smiled breathing deeply in.

You are the sun that rose again in my life  
The return of my childhood dreams  
I don't know what this feeling is  
Perhaps I'm also in a dream  
Dream is a blue mirage in desert  
A priori from deep inside of me  
I get breathtakingly euphoric  
My surroundings become more and more transparent..

Jeongguk was singing with his beautiful voice, in his own little world right now. Not noticing Rosie who brought their tea and stood there for a little longer to listen this beautiful voice. He didn't also notice a boy he idolised, who was now listening with two others. Nor did he notice few birds that gathered around them, enjoying this beautiful concert.

I hear the ocean from far away  
I walk across the dream over the forest  
And go towards there as it gets clearer  
Take my hands now  
You are the cause of my euphoria.

...

I hear the ocean from far away  
I walk across the dream over the forest  
And go towards there as it gets clearer  
Take my hands now  
You are the cause of my euphoria

Euphoria  
Take my hands now  
You are the cause of my euphoria

Euphoria  
Close the door now  
When I'm with you, I'm in utopia..

Once he was done, he waited few moments before be opened his eyes. Realizing his surrounding just when he heard clapping. He looked around seeing blushinh Rosie, shocked Taemin and Taehyung with soft smile. It made Jeongguk's heart warm.

"Never told me you have a voice of angel." Taehyung was the one to break the sound of silence.

"Guess there are a lot of things we haven't told each other, Lord Taehyung." Jeongguk smirked when Taehyung eyes widened for a mere second, but he catched it. Taehyung coughed, looking around.

"Sir Jeongguk ! That was magnificent !" Rosie served their tea and happily exclaimed.

"Thank you Rosie." He noded his head and looked at Taemin who yet hasn't spoke. "So, what do you think?"

"Your voice..sir, I think I just witnessed and angel singing. How could such a beautiful voice come from a human ?! This can't be real ! Tell me that it wasn't you, oh please sir, tell me that my mind is just playing nefarious games with me." Jeongguk smiled, looking at Taemin. Taehyung, who was still there, rolled his eyes, annoneyed by Taemin and the attention he got from Jeongguk , so he just waalked away to watere his ineffable roses, he adored.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you then Taemin, but that was me. My voice, coming from my body." Drinking his tea he looked towards white roses and he saw Taehyung watering them, but wasn't he here just now? It's like, every moment he gets with Taehyung is rather ephermal, but also ethernal.

"Oh God ! Sir, you were gifted the voice gods could only dream of !" Jeongguk chuckled again.

"It's not a gift, my boy, it's practice." Taemin looked at him, but decided not to ask any question. He took his cup of tea and drank alongside Jeongguk. It felt nice, this was the first time he got to sit with someone else than Taehyung or maids and enjoy some homemade, warm tea.

"Do you find if weird being near Taehyung sometines?" Jeongguk asked, not breaking his eyes from the sight.

"What do you mean sir?" Taemin looked in direction where Taehyung was taking care of his plants, he was really beautiful.

"I mean, with him being bisexual and being around you. Don't you ever feel uncomfortable?" He finaly broke his look and looked at Taemin insted, waiting for the answer.

"No, God, no ! Why would I feel that way? Lord Taehyung is nicest person the world has ever seen and he has a lovely wife. I am sure he would never look at me in that way. But if you mean about the fact that we are both boys, I don't mind. Love is love. No matter of sex, religion, nationality..well it depends a bit of your status in society." He joked at the end, earning small smile from Jeongguk who looked at Taehyunh again.

"If you'll excuse me now sir, but I've got some job that I need to do. It was really nice having a tea with you and an opportunity to hear you singing." He stood up, fixing his suit.

"Oh, I hope I didn't waste too much of your time." Jeongguk said worriedly.

"No sir ! I had some free time and I'm thankfull that I spent it with you." He smiled cutely.

"I hope we could do this more often then. It was my pleasure to have you." Taemin bowed and went away, leaving Jeongguk alone in the garden. It was only 1pm now and still a long day infront of him. He didn't know what could he do to waste that time. Taehyung was out of every option and he was the only one around right now, who Jeongguk actually found interesting.

He decided, finally, to take a bath. He started to smell a bit and how could one gentleman smell? Jeongguk made his way to his bathroom, fastly, bowing and handshaking with every maid he saw. Once he reached his room, he entered the bathroom, locking the doors behind. He closed three small windows and took a sope with lilly's aroma. He loved that smell, alongside cinamon and cocos.

When he got everything ready, he took his clothes of, putting it aside for washing and entered shower, letting warm water fall on his petite boy. As few minutes passed by, he got some picture in his head, which he could throw away not. Soon, his hand found itself on his member, moving up and down in a slow pace. His breathing was getting heavier and heavier with every stroke his hand made. He felt himself getting harder and bigger, slowly he started moaning beautifuly, gracefuly. It wasn't that long before he felt buterflys in his stomach and this weird, yet pleasureable feeling that wanted to leave his body. His hands started to move faster and faster, just picking up the pace till he came, moaning no other name than "Ahh..Taheyung."

When he catched his breath, just then, he became aware of what he just did. What a great sin did he comit. As tears slowly started to fill his eyes, he sat in the corner of the shower, letting, now cold water, wash away all of these dirty sins. How could he do what he just did? Such a shameful thing !

"Sir Jeongguk?" He heard a voice calling his name, a maid was searching for him.

"Yes Victoria? How may I help you?" He asked, his voice shaking. He got up from the floor, turnning the shower off and somehow, steadily breathing now.

"Mrs. Lisa asked for you, she said some proffesor of yours came. I think they said his name was Onew, can't recall it quite well, I apologise."

"Oh ! Proffesor Jinki ! I'll there in five minutes Victoria, thank you for finding me." He dried his body with soft towel and put on a black t-shirt and black pants. Leaving the bathroom as clean as it was before, but taking his mind and soul as dirty as ever which he chould not leave behind.

When Jeongguk finaly came down, he saw Lisa, Onew, Taehyung and Barbara all sitting around the table, drinking irish coffe and laughing. Onew was the first one to notice this young boy, so he stood up, politely bowing.

"Oh please profesor Jinki, don't bow to me. You are my elder after all !" Jeongguk bowed, shaking hands with him and smiling softly.

"What a well raised man you have here ! It will be my honour, to be your profesor Jeongguk. Minho told me so much about you." Onew smiled, for a 30 year old man, he was indeed breath-taking.

"All good things, I hope." Jeongguk laughed, Onew followed.

"Well goodluck love," Lisa kissed his soft lips. ", we'll be taking our leave and let you study in peace." He noded, thanking her and not missing an angry look Taehyung gave to his sister. What a toxic and immature behaviour was he showing, but who was Jeonggk to say this?

"So, may we start Jeongguk?"

"Ofcourse, where will we be starting today?" He asked, sitting down, opposite of Onew and taking out pen and paper.

"Well, I personally wanted to start from Wilde's Picture of Dorian Gray, and my wish was supported by Lord Taehyung who agreed that this work is perfect to start with. Don't you think?" Jeongguk rolled his eyes, ofcourse Taehyung would find a way to get involved with him. But there is nothing he could do now so he just noded.

"Let's start then, is there a quote that really impressed you in this novel? Something that makes you think when you go to sleep or when you wake up?"

"Actually yes, three of them, first one being; The curves of your lips rewrite history." He smiled softly, touching his own lips.

"Romantic, aren't we?" Onew smiled and showed him to go on.

"To live is the rarest thing in the world. Most people exist, that is all."

"I already see that you and Camus aren't on a good end." He chuckled.

"He is fine I guess, I just don't understand how can a human live in such an absurdity of life, with no meaning." Onew smiled, looking at the boy.

"We'll never know what he felt, so we can only guess. But lets get back to our Dorian, there was one more quote, if I'm not wrong?" Jeongguk noded, taking few seconds to remember the correct words from the book and when he was ready he breathed out and slowly started speaking.

" "Art?" She asked.  
"That's sickness."  
"Love?"  
"An illusion."  
"Religion?"  
"Fashionable substitute for Belief."  
"You are a sceptic !"  
"Never ! Scepticism is the beginning of Faith.  
"What are you?"  
"To define is to limit." "

"That's my favourite actually." Said Onew, smiling brightly. "I see a lot of potention in you Jeongguk. You see things other people don't. There are not many people who will choose that quote from 260 pages of book."

"Thank you proffesor, but I still have a long way to go."

"Indeed, now tell me, what did you like about the novel that at the same time made you feel uneasy, sick lets say." Jeongguk took some time to himself and then spoke again.

"The whole book is about philosophical foundation of aestheticism, to translate, Wilde wanted to show us a character who only cared for aesthetic view of the world around him. Dorian sold his soul for youth, as his picture was getting old, he was fresh and young, not aging a day. Then when he saw Sibyl Vane acting when they engaged, he just throw her away like trash ! He told her that she was nothing without her art, without her acting. Such a cruel thing to say to one lady." Jeongguk pout, remembering the cold sentences Wilde wrote, where Dorian felt no regret for what he did to Sibyl.

"I agree with you, but do you blame Dorian for the sins he comited?"

"Who else should I blame? It were his own mouth that said those poisonous things and his own hands which comited crime !"

"Think better, wasn't Lord Henry the one who ruined, once, an innocent boy." Jeongguk thought for a moment and then looked up again.

"If you are talking about the book he gave to him; then I'm sorry, but I must stop you. As Wilde said, books aren't moral or immoral, it's all in the perspective of reader. And according to Immanuel Kant's teachings back in 18th century, art is there for itself. It's not artist's thing to worry what kind of effect his piece of art will leave on public. He is there just to make and we create the rest."

"So you are saying that Lord Henry wasn't at fault at all? But wasn't he really intelligent, to the point that he manipulated the poor boy?" Onew tried to fight back, but at this point he knew that Jeongguk was going to have a last word.

"Intelligence and philosophy are not always the same thing."

"What about Basil then?"

"He was just stupid, he fell in love for sure, there is no doubt. And he let Dorian play with him just like that ! God, he killed him later, that was so cruel. And he got rid of his body like it was nothing !"

"You are right about it all, but Dorian wanted to change at the end, what would you say here? It is the last question for this book."

"He was just late, his epiphany came much later than it should've. Once match starts burning, even if you turn the fire down, match will never be the same. It won't be whole anymore. Same is with his soul and the portrait. Dorian could never be the same again and that is only his fault." Onew smiled, looking at this boy for a whole minute before he stood up, still looking at the boy.

"You are going to get so much in life, thanks to your words and mind. See you soon boy, I was honoured to teach you today." He shook his hand woth Jeongguk and left the mansion. Once he left, Jeongguk breathed out, sitting down and closing his eyes. He was tired and hungry and tired. He glanced at watch for a second, it was 6pm already. Time was actually going faster than he thought.

He stood up and went into kitchen, taking a sandwich from fridge and eating it alone, in quite mansion. He was bored again, he chewed on his sandwich for 15 minutes and it seemed like forever. When he was done, he decided to go and play with Jennie, since Annie was in kindergarden and will come back home around 8pm.

When Jeonggusk left the mansion, he saw little girl in the garden, sitting, surronded by daisy flowers. She was making a crown, he smiled and joined her.

"What a beautiful day my lady." He winked and looked down. Little girl get the point he was taking and started acting aswell.

"Weally beautifol, sir !" She squeeked, smiling widely.

"Will you mind if I sit and make you company for a while?" He bowed and then kneeled.

"Shit down, shit down !" She claped and showed him with her tiny hand where to sit. He sat down, on a place she showed him and took few daisys, trying to make a crown, but failling miserabely. Tiny girl giggled, taking flowers from his hand.

"Nhot like thaz shilly !" She giggled sweetly again, showing him how to make crown. "Shee ! It isn't hald !"

"Well, sorry my lady, but I am a man so clumsy." He pretended he fell down and put his hand on his heart, pretending to cry.

"Oh no !! Pweasee don't cway, it's okway, you will lealn it!" She hugged him softly and out her head on his chest.

"Oh will I?" He smiled.

"Perhaps you will." He turned around hearing deep voice which belonged to one and only man, Kim Taehyung.

"Daddy!!" Jennie jumped on him, hugging him thighly.

"Hey there princess, was this man bothering you?"

"No shilly ! That's uncwel Kookie ! We mwade cwowns !" She claped and put her crown on Taehyung, kissing his cheek.

"It's beautiful love, take the rest to maids, they's be delightful to wear such a unique accessorise." She gasped, taking the rest of crowns and running inside the house as fast as she could.

"Flower crown doesn't suit you." Jeongguk chuckled, looking at Taehyung.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"You are a tough man Taehyung, flowers aren't for you."

"Donn't judge a book by it's cover darling." Taehyung smiled. Two stood there in complete silence, till Taehyung felt so uncomfortable that he needed to break it.

"Well, how was your first class with Onew?" He gave Jeongguk his hand, helping him to get up.

"Pretty fine, we had a nice conversation." Taehyung noded. "What time is it?"

"8pm, why?" He looked at him.

"I'm kind of tired, waiting for 10pm to fall asleep." He yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"But it's your birthday at midnight?"

"Then wake me up then..I am really tired Tae.." Taehyung shivered on his nickname and softly smiled.

"Then go to sleep darling, I'll wake you up a minute before midnight."


	5. 22

"Honey wake up..honey.." Jeongguk felt hands shaking him, so he opened his eyes sluggishly.

"Lisa?" He whispered, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "What time is it?"

"Minute to midnight !" She said smiling, Jeongguk noded looking around in search for Taehyung, which he saw not. He slowly sighed, angry on himself for even believing that Taehyung would be the one to wake him up and the first to wish him a happy birthday.

"Come on Jeongguk, lets go downstairs, everyone is waiting !" Lisa was excited and she jumped around. Jeongguk slowly stood up, getting his cotton socks on and following Lisa towards living room, where everyone was, expect one boy. It made Jeongguk quite disappointed, he hoped that Tae would atleast be here, on party. But no.

When the clock tocked midnight, Jeongguk heard many voices singing happy birthday to him. He was turning around, but the man he was looking for was nowhere to be seen. He gave up on him and smiled when Lisa brought big chessecake infront of him.

"Happy birthday my love !" She smiled while he blew the candles. Everyone screamed as the champange was in the air, due to being shaken before opening. Jeongguk sat in the corner and sighed, to say that he was dissapointed would be an understatement. 

"Jeongguk, just look at you ! Last time I saw was on your wedding, damn I missed you.." someone said and he blinked few times.

"Jimine..?" He whispered, in disbelief. He hadn't heard of this boy for such a long time.

"One and only." Jimin huged him and Jeongguk hugedd him back, taking in all the memories with one single touch.

"God, have I missed you a ton." Jeongguk said, his eyes a bit teary. He was really overwhelmed with this suprise. "Where is Yoongi?"

"Oh, he is working, you know..since he finished the university and got the doctor licence, I am barely seeing him around..anyways, what about you? Still straight?" Jimin raised his eyebrow, punching younger's shoulder.

"Jimin ! I am married for the love of God. How can you ask those questions?" Jimin chuckled, shaking his head.

"So what? Marridge is just a sign on paper. Nothing more, nothing less. You can still play around and you know maybe get some dick." He winked at boy who blushed madly, looking around to see if anyone is able to hear them.

"Jimin !! That, that is just not okay ! I mean, I totally support homosexuals. They are cool, they are uh..I mean..it's just..Jimin ! You are making me confused.. and I am straight !" Jeongguk whined, taking his head in between his hands.

"Hahaha how can someone not adore you? Just look at you, also spagetti are straight before you cook them. But Jeongguk, not all married people love each other. It is not a sin to love, to do the things you love. I mean I like sucking dicks and nothing could stop me from taking Yoongi's massive dick into my mouth and su-" He was stoped by hands on his mouth and panicked look on Jeongguk's face.

"You..you satan ! You can not talk like that here. So many people and you are talking about sexual activites !"

"Thad id ojdah akd jor." Jeongguk raised his eyebrows.

"What? I can not understand you."

"Nobe yvurw hwanws."

"What?" Jimin whined and moved his hands.

"I said it's hot and God your hands taste gross ! If pussy tastes like this then I am really sorry for you man." Jimin shook his head and left confused Jeongguk alone in the middle of the room.

"What did he mean if pussy tast- oh my God, Jimin you are such a prick !" Jeongguk cursed to himself, taking glass of whiskey and sitting down in hope to get some peace alone.

"Sir Jeongguk !" He looked up, seeing Taemin smiling at him. "Happy 22 !"

"Thank you Taemin." He smiled aswell, leaving the glass on table and hugging the younger.

"Lord Taehyung invited you to library, but you must keep that a secret, let no one see you going there." Taemin blinked and went to see what Rosie was doing. Jeongguk smiled, standing up as soon as Taemin went away.

"Honey where are you going?" He cursed under his breathe, thighting his fists and turning around to look at Lisa."

"I don't feel so well, I'll just go out for air. I'll be here in a minute." He came up with a lie really fast.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Oh, no, no !" He shook his head, waving his hands.

"Okay then," she kissed him goodbye "we'll be here." He noded and finaly made his way to library. It was bit of a struggle, since the halls were dark and he just didn't want to bring attention to this part of mansion by lighting the candles or switching the light on.

Jeongguk slowly opened the door of library and went in, the room was completly dark, except there was a candle in the middle. On a table, with bottle of the finest French wine, strawberrys and pot with a single white rose. The rest of the room could not be seen. He closed the door, getting near the table and looking around.

"You know, Dorian never actually had to listen to Henry." He heard voice by his ear and soon enough felt smoke entering his nostrils, as much as he hated cigarettes he enjoyed the smoke sometimes and at this moment, it was the most pleasurable thing he could ever feel.

"It was never Henry's fault for what Dorian became." Jeongguk answered, not turning around, just enjoying this closeness. He shivered, his view became blurry and his mind was high.

"Perhaps, but it was still Henry's effect which devoured Dorian." Jeongguk felt soft lips on his neck, barely touching him, but still causing his skin to go hot and his mind to go wild. He felt sin on his skin, he felt the toxicness of it, but he enjoyed it, God he enjoyed it so much.

"But it was Dorian who let it inside, not Henry." Now softness was replaced with roughness, with teeth, which were scratching and bitting into his skin, sluggishly, but hardly.

"So if I tried to devour you darling, you wouldn't let me in?" Taehyung whispered, licking the spot he was busy with for the past minute. Tasting the skin, like it was the finest French meal.

"Perhaps I would.." he softly moaned, earning a smirk from the elder. Who slowly turned him around and deeply looked into his eyes, like he was reading his every thought and feel, from the depth of his soul. The look was dreadful, it made Jeongguk question everything about his life.

"I would be honoured, if I am the one who gets to devour you then.." Taehyung whispered, not looking away for even a second. Just continuing to look inside his soul.

"Sining feels good." Jeongguk smiled for a second, remembering the conversation he had with Jimin few minutes ago. What if he just gave in? It is fine if it is love, isn't it?

"You can not sin, when surrounded by philosophers. The sin is their, the pleasure is ours." He leaned it, but just so much for their lips to touch.

"Are you going to kiss me..?"

"Maybe before the dawn, now sit my darling and enjoy some wine with me." Taehyung moved a bit and pulled the chair for Jeongguk to sit.

"I like when my man's a gentleman." Taehyung smiled and sat across him.

"Are you already mine?" Taehyung asked.

"The moon is full."

"I want to kiss you."

"Later is fine."

"Look into my eyes."

"Hot is your domination."

"Just give up." Taehyung stood up and kneeled under younger, looking at him with pure love and desire, forgeting about classie wine.

"Can you win me with your words?" Jeongguk whispered, looking down. Soon seeing Taehyung infront of his face, again leaning in.

"The curves of your lips rewrite history.." he felt the words hitting his lips, when Taehyung said them.

"What would Wilde think about thief.." Jeongguk was the one to smirk.

"A thief I am now, huh?"

"You are stealing his beautiul words, try again." Jeongguk was keeping his spot, waiting to be taken away, or atleast he hoped he would be. He bit his lip, waitting for Taehyung to speak, he felt blood, but he ignored it.

"For the love of God, just let me have you darling. I'm gonna be so nice with you..I'm gonna kiss you, lick you, bite you, devour you..I'm gonna do so many things to your fraigle body, until you colapse, until you breathe can no more. And then I'll lay you down, in my arms and kiss you till you wake up and till all the pain I am going to give you, goes away.." hearing Taehyung's soft whispers, Jeongguk could not hide a moan anymore. His lips, now spread and his saliva dripping down his neck mixed with few drops of blood from his bitten lip.

"I got you so messed up, just from my words. What a fun am I going to have with you darling. I am gonna make you mine in every way possible. I am gonna own every part of your body and your mind. It will all be mine." and finaly they kissed.(A/N I am seriously wet, not just from tears..ANYGAYS, moving on.)

The kiss started slowly, but then it got messier and Jeongguk's face was wet not just from him saliva, but from Taehyung's too and drop of sweat here and there. The kiss was so heated, that Jeongguk's skin was burning, Taehyung pulled him by the hair earning a gasp, followed by moan and then he took the chance to just stick his tounge in Jeongguk's mouth. Jeogguk gave up all the lead and just enjoyed the feeling, which followed with a boner that was now screaming for help. His hair being pulled, his breath taken away, and all kinds of liquids now pouring down his face. Taehyung moved away, letting both of them catch a glimpse of air. They were heavily breathing, their chest rasing like they were about to explode.

"Look at you darling, drenched in sweat and lust, which all I caused." He licked the blood and saliva from his neck, moaning on the bitter metallic taste in his mouth.

"You really are the devil himself."

"Oh, darling..you flatter me too much, don't try to make me blush." He bit on his neck and Jeongguk shaked and moaned aloud. "You can moan, no one can hear you here.."

"Oh how wrong is this.."

"Me devouring your soul or you letting me do it?" As always, Taehyung was full of himself, but only showed it methaphoricaly.

"Both.." Taehyung smiled and moved away. Watching at this wrecked mess, who would thought that philosophy was this beautiful even visualy? Still don't like it? Try again.

"As much as I'd like to continue this moment, we shall finish the wine and rejoin the party." Jeongguk whined. "Don't be bratty."

"Do we really have to?" He blinked his big eyes. "I'd like to stay here some more."

"Just look at you, so needy. Unfortunatly we can not, but tomorrow ladys and children are away from home. Leaving only us and those maid, who could use some vacation. " Taehyung caressed his cheek. Kissing his forehead and turning towards doors.

"Can I sell you my soul? Just take me whole.." Jeongguk's voice tremblled, but honesty visible in it.

"Oh, darling..you already did." Taehyung turned around again, kissing him one more time and giving him the rose that was watching them whole night.

"Is this..?"

"Perhaps, keep it safe it won't rotten." Taehyung smiled, taking white napkin and cleaning Jeongguk's face. Kissing his lips one more time, before they locked the library and went to the party.

"Honey ! You were gone for like 15 minutes !" Lisa hugged him, and bowed to Taehyung. "Brother I see you finaly decided to come aswell."

"How could I miss Jeongguk's birthday? He is like a brother to me." Taehyung put his hand on Barbara's waist and winked to Jeongguk who blushed. Lisa widned her eyes, once she touched Jeongguk's face.

"Honey, you are burnning !!" She started panicking, bringing Barbara and Taehyung's attention.

"Maybe he has temperature? Or maybe he was just in the left hall? It is pretty hot there." Barbara mumbled, giving him glass of water.

"What was so hot Jeongguk?" Taehyung asked, puting his hand on Jeongguk's shoulder and stroking his neck, to calm him down.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just overwhelmed..with the party..that's all.." Lisa raised her eyebrow.

"You are speaking in bristish accent, are you stresaed out?"

"No, I just need sleep. I'm fine Lisa, I really am.." he looked at her, smiling softly. And she noded.

"Jimin said he will come tomorrow, to see you before he goes back to Britain. And Taehyung, brother was here. He and his husband are staying for a month, right now they are sleeping." Taehyung noded and Jeongguk pouted.

"Jimin is leaving..? But he just came.." Taehyung raised his eyebrow, not knowing who this Jimin guy was.

"Yes, Yoongi is working and he doesn't want to be away from him for long. They are so cute, don't you think?" Jeongguk noded, sighing. How could Jimin just go away so soon? This was not fair.

"Kibum called, he will be coming tomorow with Hoseok. They missed you both and recently came from their trip to Japan, they said it was marvelous !"

"So we are opening a hostel now?" Taehyung roled his eyes, all those boys Jeongguk knew were kinda anoying just by mentioning, he really doesn't want to meet them all.

"Don't be rude !" Barbara warned him. "We are pleased to have so many nice people in our house."

"But I was supposed to be alone tomorow and show Jeongguk some things around the house. Now I will just lie in the bed the whole day." He roled his eyes.

"I-" Jeongguk was interupted by Barbara.

"You can always come with us, I think Minho would like to see you after so many years and Italy is a nice place."

"No thanks, I'll stick to my bed." He sighed.

"I wasn't planing on spending a lot of time with any of them tomorow anyways.."Jeongguk said, looking at floor, earning a soft smile from Taehyung.

"Are you better honey?" Lisa asked, caressing his cheeks. He moved away from her hand and noded.

"Actually, I'm a bit dizzy, I would like to go and rest.." he closed his eyes for a moment, putting on a sick face.

"Brother, would you mind taking him to his room?" Lisa asked Taehyung worriedly. "I would do it, but us, girls, are having smal chit-chats right now.."

"Ofcourse I can do it, does he need to do anything before the sleep?" Taehyung put Jeongguk's hand around his neck, holding him.

"It would be nice if could take a bath. Just be in the room till he falls asleep, I will stay hour or so here."

"I shall do as you please, sister." Taehyung smiled, kissed Barbara's cheek and went to Jeongguk's room. "I know you can walk on your own."

"I like the feeling of your hands around me." Jeongguk whispered, huging him.

"I think you will like the feeling of my lips around you more." He whispered back, closing and locking the bathroom doors. "Strip."

"W-what..?"

"Strip." Taehyung said again, taking off his blouse and looking at Jeongguk.

"O-okkay.." Jeongguk striped, slowly, he was nervous at the beginning but as he noticed how Taehyung's eyes were filled with lust as he was stripping, he gained confidence and started to take his clothes, sluggishly and elegently.

"Such a tease, aren't you darling?"

"Such a devil.."

"Aren't I?" Taehyung smirked, taking down his boxers and entering the shower, waitting for Taehyung. "Come darling, let me show you devil's heaven." Jeongguk, now nervous again, joined Taehyung, hiding his private part with his small hands. Soft blush on his cheeks, which Taehyung caressed as soon as Jeongguk came in the shower.

"Who am I to be owned by you..?"Jeongguk whispered.

"Who am I to own you?" Taehyung whispered back, getting on his knees and looking up at Jeongguk one last time. Once Taehyung broke the look, Jeongguk felt something soft, warm and wet getting in contact with his tip, before he could even look down, his whole tip was in Taehyung's mouth. Jeongguk arched his back, his senses totally swallowed by this unknowm feeling. Taehyung was minding to lick every milimeter of Jeongguk's cock.

"Tt-taehyung.." Jeongguk moand feeling how his member was fully taken in Taehyung's mouth. Once Jeongguk's tip touched the back of Taehyung's throat, he began thurst into his mouth, but was soon stoped by Tae's hand. Tae moved away, earning a whine.

"I'm in charge darling, you have no right to move." He smirked, going back to deep-throating him. As Jeongguk was becoming a moaning mess, Taehyung was getting hard aswell and tears were now streaming down his face. He put his index finger inside of Jeongguk, who first shriveled, due to sudden pain, but as soon as he got used to it, continued to moan.

"I'm..I-m close.."he whispered through his moans leaning his head on the wall behind and completly leting his mind go to devil's heaven. Taehyung, again, moved away for a moment to catch his breath.

"Then come for me darling, feel my sinful mouth with your innocence." And he went back to pleasuring the younger who soon came into his mouth. Taehyung swallowed it all, licking every drop from Jeongguk's member. As Jeongguk was about to collaps, Taehyung was fast to catch him.

"Are you always gonna colaps on me, huh?" Jeongguk smiled softly.

"Perhaps." And just like that he fell asleep, in Taehyung's hands, protected from all the evil things this world prepared for him. Taehyung dressed him up in his pajamas and tucked him in the bed, leaving a kiss on top of his head.

"The world doesn't deserve your ineffableness and orphicness..I love you." he left the white rose on night stand and left the room, glancing at smaller boy once more before closing the door and going to the dreamland himself.


	6. Reality and writting

It was morning, ladys were already on their way to Italy with children. Jeongguk was sleeping, while Taehyung was out in the town. He wanted to add something up to their mansion and cat seemed just fine.

Once Jeongguk woke up, it was already 10am. He rubbed his eyes and in the corner he saw a silluete witch scared him to death, he screamed.

"Shh, it's just me ! You are going to bring everyone up here !" Jimin panicked for a second, jumping on Jeongguk and putting his hand on his mouth. Once Jeongguk saw it was Jimin, his eyes widned and he calmed down. Jimin moved hid hand from Jeongguk's mouth and sat up, his butt on Jeonguk's private parts.

"What are you doing here?" Jeongguk yawned, still rubbing his eyes.

"I came to spend a day with you, told you I was leaving tomorow." Jeonguk noded and soon they heared cough from the doors. It was Taehyung.

"You know, next time you try to do nasty things, atleast close the doors." He gave Jeongguk a look, that held both pain and disappointment. As soon as Taehyung left the room Jeongguk was fast to push Jimin off of himself and ran after Taehyung.

"Wait ! Taehyung !"

"What??" Taehyung turned around, his voice low.

"It's not what it looks like.." Jeongguk mumbled.

"See, Onew said that you are probably not on good terms with Camus, but I think that you actually fancy his philosophy of geting laid, don't you? "

"No ! How can you even say something like that Taehyung ?" Jeongguk stood up for himself, Taehyung's words stabing his heart.

"Oh come on. You enjoyed my touch last night and just tomorow you are on another guy ! Look Jeongguk, I really like you. God, I gave you my white rose ! It's..this is just stupid. I'm going to drink something, go back to him." Taehyung sighed, not having a single drop of energy to fight right now and anyways, who was he to rule with Jeongguk's life?

"Please Taehyung, I promise it was nothing..I think I really do like you.." Jeongguk grabed his wrist, sobbing softly. Taehyung took a deep breath, not saying anything, just standing in the hall with Jeongguk. "I can't have you angry..I like your words Tae..your touch..your everything.." he huged him slowly, burring his head in Taehyung's neck and softly sobing. Taehyung sighed, putting one of his hands on Jeongguk's lower back and the other one stroking his head.

"Don't cry darling. I overreacted for a moment there. I believe you, okay? Just don't waste those beautiful tears of yours." He kissed the top of Jeongguk's head, still not letting him go.

"Hey Jeo-" Jimin came and stoped as soon ass he saw the sight of the two. Taehyung being fast to move away.

"It's okay.." Jeongguk said. "This was his idea after all, if it wasn't for him, I would still be running from your words."

"Thank you then." Taehyung smiled polietly to Jimin again and brought Jeongguk near his chest, wraping one of his hands around boy's waist. Jimin smiled, watching them.

"It's pleasure to meet you lord Taehyung." Jimin bowed, smiling. "My husband is a big fan of your works."

"He is? Maybe I could sign him a book or two?" He winked at Jeongguk who smiled.

"That would be great sir !" Jimin jumped, giving Taehyung three books that he already prepared. Jeongguk smiled on that and Taehyung was confused for a second.

"What's his name?"

"Yoongi."

"Yoongi? Like in Min Yoongi?" Jimin noded. "I know him, we used to be best budies." Taehyung smiled, writing a rather long message on the book for his friend. "Please tell him that I said hi and that he could come sometimes, I really do miss him."

"Sure I will sir ! He will be beyond happy, I really need to go now. I'll se you soon Jeongguk and thank you once again Taehyung."

"I'm the one who should be thanking you here boy, have a safe trip and come with Yoongi as soon as you can." Taehyung smiled, looking at Jeongguk the moment he heard sobs.

"I'm gonna miss you Minnie.." Jimin huged the younger, smiling softly.

"I know Koo, but I'll come again and soon I promise. Don't be sad, kay? And get that meat." He whispered the last part making Jeongguk stop crying imediately. "Bye Kookie."

"Bye Jiminieeee." He smiled, looking back at Taehyung again.

"So what will we do darling?" Taehyung put one hand around his waist.

"Teach me how to write."

"How do I do that, mon chéri?" Taehyung looked at him, puting the other hand on his waist aswell.

"I'll ask you to tell me about the things and you do."

"Lets try, but in library?" Jeongguk noded and they made their way towards the library. Once they sat under the big shelf, Jeongguk looked at Taehyung.

"How do you start a book? I mean what do you see around you?" Taehyung chuckled.

"I don't look with my eyes, they don't help darling. I listen and I feel, when the rain crashes down, I will never look at it, but only listen. And every time a droplet touches the floor, my mind gets another idea, every time a thunder strucks, my mind gets a new chapter. It's easy actually, when you talk as an angel you are, your voice tickled my mind so much that I can write and write till I just colapse down." Taehyung smiled, stroking younger's cheek with his tumb.

"But when I listen I always get distracted.." Jeongguk pouted.

"Perhaps your mind has a different way of working. Maybe by touching or smelling or even tasting things, your mind creates works of magic." Taehyung got near, brushing their noses against each other.

"I..I just wanna be good..I want people to be inspired by what I write and that my works would help them through their life..I don't want to just write nosense.."

"Oh darling, you are so precious you know? Ofcourse, once you feel like your mind is ready you will publish a book so marvelous that even greek gods will kneel down under you. You hold such a power darling, just from hearing your voice you wake up in me something so great, so misterious..you make me a better person Jeongguk, you always say how what we are doing is a pure sin, but no ! Being unhappy is the worst sin of them all. And you, my darling, are the one who is making me happy and holding me away from that great sin." Taehyung finished kissing younger's forehead, soon hearing soft sobs and feeling weak punches on his chest.

"You can not do this..talk to me like this..you are making me fall for you hard.."

"Oh my darling, you've already fallen. But I promise to take good care of you." Taehyung put a finger on Jeongguk's chin, making him look up.

"Can philosoohers write about love?"

"Perhaps. But, you have to keep your ground. There is no those, how to say it, silly love stories with no plot and just sex. Philosophy is something more, it creates a masterpiece out of every book." Taehyung smiled, not looking away from Jeongguk.

"What is philosophy?"

"Well according to theorists it's some kind of study of reality and existance, adding knowledge to it. But honestly, I think philosophy is our personal view of the world. Just like author writes this book exactly like she sees the world around her, that's what every author does. All according to you views darling."

"Oh, I've read somewhere about existentialism, nihilism and absurdity? Why are we separetated to those parts?"

"We, as humans, since a long time ago have some urge to separate us into smaller groups. I think that's our curse, not being able to stay one as we are. We made thousands of other groups just from one spiecies. And we make war and we kill and we hate the same spiecies, how unintelligent is that?"

"But there must be some kind of separation..religion, nationality..?" Taehyung chuckled.

"Do you even know what religion is darling?"

"Belief?"

"Religion, for me, is just manipulation. Belief, on the other hand, is different. See, in religion we have those people who guide us and we put every of our belief in their hands. But they are controling us, everyone is." He whispered slowly.

"But I belive in God !"

"It has nothing to do with religion darling, that's your belief. Your God says love, the religion says crime." Jeongguk gasped for a moment, but closed his mouth imediately.

"I want to love.."

"Then do my love." Taehyung smiled.

"Kiss me."

"It's my pleasure." Taehyung leaned in, connecting their lips. The kiss was slow and indeed, full of love. But soon it turned into a messy make out session and none of them cared about anything.

Under all the philosophy, Taehyung had Jeongguk, on his lap. Taehyung's tounge deep down in Jeongguk's throat, their faces wet and sticky, their eyes teary and members aching. Taehyung moved away to catch some breath, but was soon pulled by Jeongguk into another kiss.

"Can I do something?" Taehyung raised his eyebrow at Jeongguk, but neverthless noded. Jeongguk put his hand on Taehyung's belt and started taking it off. Taehyung, who was now shocked to the core, got shivers and gulped.

Jeongguk pulled them down, aswell as boxers, freeing massive thing from Taehyung's pants. He got down, face infront of Taehyung's member and gave it a soft, kitten lick. Teahyung moaned loudly, scaring the younger for a second. When he noticed Taehyung was alright, he went back and started licking it as it was icecream, having Taehyung shaking. He put the whole thing in his mouth and started swirling his tounge around it, he could hear Taehyung cursing and moaning so he gained some confidence. Taking more and more of him, Jeongguk was soon deep-throating him. Taehyung started to move his hips and fuck the younger's throat, which he just let him do.

"I'm coming darling.." Taehyung managed to say betwen his heavy beathes, still rocking his hips inside younger's mouth and coming, filling the younger who swallowed it all. Taehyung relaxed, sweaty and sticky. Jeongguk sat infront of him, looking down, so Taehyung brought his chin up, his breathing stoping as soon as he saw the younger's features. Sweaty face, his hair sticking to his forhead, tears still streaming down his eyes and cheeks, cum around his lips and his big, doe eyes percing right through his soul. A breath-taking look indeed and everyhing Taehyung was looking at right now, belonged to him. "You are so beautiful darling. " he whispered, kissing the tears away.

"I'm sticky, sweaty and smelly.."

"So beautiful.." Taehyung whispered again, ignoring younger's words and kissing every inch of his face.

"You taste bitter-sweet."

"Do I?" Taehyung smiled.

"Yes, I very much love the taste." He smiled softly.

"Lets get you showered, hm?" Jeongguk noded, being lifted up by Taehyung and led to his room. He put Jeongguk in warm water and washed every part of his body.

"Taehyung?"

"Yes?"

"Can you paint me?" Jeongguk looked at him. "I saw your paintings around the house and I'll like to paint you."

"Like one of my french girls?" Taehyung chuckled. (A/N long live titanic)

"No..but perhaps like Dorian Gray?" He smiled.

"Only if you won't kill me later."

"My soul is already yours." He kissed hin softly.

"Indeed it is, then after you shower, we'll get you on the canvas." Jeongguk smiled on that, his bunny teeth showing, he really was happy.

Once Taehyung cleaned him, he softly dried him with white towel and dressed him up.

"Go and eat something, while I bring canvas and acriles." Jeongguk noded, boucing happily, leaving a smiling Taehyung on his way to officee.

"How do I sit?" Jeongguk whined.

"Just sit normaly darling, the painting will be more inefable if you look natural."

"But I want to be the prettiest."

"You already are." Taehyung smiled when Jeongguk finaly sat down and made himself comfortable.

"You started?"

"Mhm."

"How long does this usualy take?" Jeongguk asked, already feeling tired.

"Depends."

"Of what?"

"Of how you behave, don't move." Taehyung was moving his hand all over the canvas.

"Will it be beautiful?"

"As beautiful as Basil's." Jeongguk smiled.

"Will it be mine?"

"As long as you are mine." Taehyung hummed, enjoying every second of this creation, he gave all of him into it and he sure was going to make it beautiful one.

"Where were you last morning?"

"I went to buy a friend." Jeongguk pouted, confused. "I bought a small kitten."

"Omg ! That's so sweet, I love kittens !" Taehyung smiled and noded. 

''Darling, I wanted to write a book about the two of us. I always wanted to write a philosophy book, so why not now?'' Taehyung spoke after few minutes of silence, still painting.

''What would it be about?" Jeongguk smiled cutely, just like a baby.

"I would like to be your, well, some kind of your guru. You would ask me questions which I'd answer."

"And I'd be all over your words?"

"All over my philosophy darling." Taehyung smiled, placing the brush down and walking towards Jeongguk.

"I always heard people telling me how devil seduces his victims in sweetest way possible, but I never knew that it would be this hard to resist him.." Jeongguk whispered, standing up, looking up at Taehyung.

"You don't have to resist him, accept him."

"What would my God say?"

"Where is your God?"(A/N who knows the song where this sentence is from can get my whole house.)

"Why are you devouring me?" Their lips were inches apart right now, Jeongguk's words coming out as shaking whispers.

"You are leting me do it darling, it's all you.." Taehyung licked his bottom lips, earning a soft moan from the younger who closed his eyes.

"I know that..and I don't mind it a second.."

"Oh, do you?" Taehyung smirked, placing one hand on Jeongguk's waist and pulling him closer.

"Mhm.." he felt a something wet on his neck.

"Tell me darling, what turns you on the most, about this devil of yours?" Taehyung continued licking and sucking on his neck, leaving marks of pure love.

"His philosophy."

"Let it be then. We have the name for book."

"I like it, it seems like he is the God." Jeongguk whispered, moving his hand on side to give Taehyung more skin to suck on.

"Am I your God darling?"

"I still prefer devil..are you my devil?" Jeongguk whispered.

"Perhaps I am." Taehyung was just eating his neck, not getting enough of it.

"And what will you be in the book? Aside my devil and guru?"

"Hm, existentialist sounds good. You know I could show two sides of it. Me as the philosophy one and the other one dressed all in black, depressive and smoking too many cigarettes."

"You haven't smoke for long.." Jeongguk moved away, pulling Marlboro box from his pocket.

"Why do you have those?"

"I like seeing them between your lips. Like, you are holding death between your lips and yet you are not dead." Jeongguk smiled, puting one cigarette between Taehyung's lips and lighting it up. "It fits you so well.."

"You fit me better darling." Taehyung smiled, breathing in the toxic smoke and then breathing it out.

"Perhaps."

"Oh, that word."

"You use it all the time.." Jeongguk smiled.

"Perhaps I do..you know darling, I used to be a nihilist once." Jeongguk looked at him confused.

"You? Kim Taehyung, a nihilist?"

"Yes, I though the world has no meaning that we are so domed and left on this planet just to walk around, get laid and those things. I read Camus' once and I became Meursault myself." He breathed in again.

"When did it change? I mean, when did the Taehyung I know come to life?" Jeongguk sat under the tree, looking up at Taehyung.

"When I met you for the first time." Taehyung sat next to Jeongguk. "On my 20th birthday, when you and Lisa started dating, I invited both of you to my birthday. You were only 15 back then, close to 16. You came to me and asked me why was I crying and I told you it was normal to cry.." Taehyung looked at the sky. "Why do we cry.."

"When clouds get too heavy it rains. When they can't hold all of the water they've been storing inside for quite some time. They just break down and cry. Same goes with you, my flower. You keep to much inside, you just store it there. And at some point your soft little heart breaks down and you cry. Sorrowful tears leave those ineffable eyes." Jeongguk whispered, remembering every single word Taehyung told him that day. "You called me flower back then.."

"I plant my white roses that night..this garden was old and rotten, but I brought it back to life, all thanks to you darling.." Taehyung looked st him now. "Everything I've done is thanks to you..every beautiful thing you see on me, is thanks to you.."

"Don't say that..it is not because of me, it is all you Taehyung. You are so beautiful and inspirational..you teach me why to accept myself and that I am no sinner..you make me feel better, you make me feel loved.." Taehyung smiled on that, wiping away one tear.

"I am the one who is supposed to make you cry, not vice versa.."

"In your book, let it be so. But I want you to add all those moments, including the conversation about crying..it is just so ineffable not to mention it."

"Jeongguk?"

"Hm?"

"Will you marry me? Once I leave Barbara, will you be mine?"

"Ofcourse I will Taehyung, I already told you. My soul belongs to you." Jeongguk put his head on Taehyung's shoulder, smiling softly.

"You are nothing like Dorian Jeongguk..I know you think about that book alot. But you, my darling, are far better than him, okay? And do not ever try to even think about it again." Jeongguk noded.

"Will we always be just a book caracthers?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well..the author of this book creates us the way she wants us to be, you will create is the way you want us to be in your book, every other author writes us the way they want us to be. But when will we be free? When will we create ourselves?" Jeongguk felt Taehyung's fingers conecting with his own and giving his hand a small squeeze.

"One day, perhaps. The authors of our love story maybe control us, but I have feeling that it will be okay. They won't hurt us. They will tell stories they imagined with us being the heros, wether it is us being princes, hybrids, mafias..wether one of us dies at some point, but every story will come out as beautiful itself. That's what's magic about writting, whatever you write it is beautiful."

"You make controling sound beautiful.."

"I'm not talking about the goverment one, just to stay clear. But us being controled by authors is actually beautiful, we can be the things we would never imagine. We are products of milion minds around the world, our love is." Taehyung stroke his cheek.

"Are we in love in real life? I mean out of this book?" Jeongguk closed his eyes, enjoying the warm touch.

"Maybe, but that is not their thing to worry about and it is not ours. Whatever our desicions outside the book life are, it's our business." Taehyung kissed him softly. "So don't worry, as long as you are in the book we'll be fine, we always get our happy ending.."

"I hope we do."


	7. You

Taehyung and Jeongguk were sitting in the garden, Taehyung reading a book of poems by Oscar Wilde and Jeogguk enjoying it.

"Out of the mid-wood's twilight  
Into the meadow's dawn,  
Ivory limbed and brown-eyed,  
Flashes my Faun!

He skips through the copses singing,  
And his shadow dances along,  
And I know not which I should follow,  
Shadow or song!

O Hunter, snare me his shadow!  
O Nightingale, catch me his strain!  
Else moonstruck with music and madness  
I track him in vain!" Read Taehyung, in fluent English accent, smiling as he was done.

"Oscar Wilde writes orphic things." Jeongguk whispered, looking at Taehyung.

"Perhaps, tho you should never understand him literally, or fault will be mine for ruining your beautiful mind." Taehyung kissed his soft cheek, letting the book fall on grass.

"Do you write poems Tae?"

"I have a few."

"Can I hear them?" Jeongguk blinked, connecting his hands and getting on his knees infront of Taehyung.

"They are not as nice as you expect them to be."

"Please Tae, I'm beging of you please don't make me suffer from curiosity !" He whined, softly punching Taehyung's chest.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Taehyung smiled, taking Jeongguk's hand in his own. "But I'll read it to you, this one was written the night you left, after I met you for the very first time." He coughed, looking up at the sky, closing his eyes and leting the words sail in his mind. (A/N I wrote the following poem, tho in the original form the noceur is actually girl, but I changed it cuz Tae is a boy, so...)

"It was a quiet night, only psithurism could be heard.  
Sitting on the window, a noceur was gazing the stars.

As much as the view was ineffable,  
His brooding was taken away by dark silluete.  
Under the moonlight and the starry light,  
It was an ethernal view of the night.

As his pale skin conflated with snow,  
His black hair fought with dark.  
The orphic boy was oblivion of noceur,  
Who felt peroxysm out of the view.

The view was ephermal indeed,  
He let his imagination take the lead.  
But then he woke up and it was all a sweven.

Through the window he looked, at cold, dark street.  
It was a quiet night, only psithurism could be heard."

Once he was done, he gazed up on Jeongguk, who's eyes were teary and glowing. He didn't say anything for a moment, waiting for Jeongguk to speak up first.

"This..this is the most ineffable thing anyone has ever read to me !" Jeogguk finaly spoke up, his voice shaky and quiet.

"I'm glad you like it darling."

"And who is it about?"

"You." Taehyung whispered.

"What is there about you, a human can not like?"

"You are flattering me too much sweetheart. There are many things a human does not like on me. That's the poison of this world, you are just unlucky one to be seduced by me. As much as you'll deny this is in the future, I control both your mind and body. You always use metaphor of the devil for me, but some words have greater meaning than just being a metaphor." Taehyung licked his lips, slowly sucking on the bottom one.

"I am well aware of your control over my mind, but I gave you myself gladly. Even if you rip my heart out, burn my body, steal my mind and make me suffer more than Prometheus. Even if you'll be the eagle who will devour my entrails every day, over and over..I will, again, give myself to you as gladly as I'm giving myself to you now." He hissed due to sudden pain, when Taehyung bit harshly on his lip.

"I might be merciless as it seems, but darling, I'd never let you suffer especially from my hand. I'll rather rot in the depth of hell's gates, than hurt my precious rose." Taehyung licked the blood from Jeongguk's lips, sucking more from the open wound.

"Delightful are your words, Taehyung. But, I know, the dreadfulness they hold. Your intention might not be, to devour me whole. But the words, themselve, hold the power, strong so much, that it can wreck my mind on it's own." He hissed once again, his wound aching, but move he did not a bit, enjoying every second of it.

"As days go by, your words greater became. The threat is now you, my darling. The dreadfulness pours from your lips." Taehyung bit him again, asking for more blood.

"You are wrong to the core. My words, right now, are the ones you taught me to speak. And poison and finesse and dreadfulness and love, they all are from you. Tho, I mind it not a bit." He didn't even move.

"Can't you thole the affect of them? Can't you fight and stand up?"

"What if I don't want?"

"Your answers are rather doughty, are they? Are we having a metanoia here?" He moved away once the last droplet of the blood was gone.

"Perhaps. Bit metanoia is a journey of changing someone's mind. Are we on a journey here? I think so not."

"You ain't having fun?" Taehyung riveled, raising one of his eyebrown.

"Oh fun. I am having fun, but every journey must end, I want ours to be an eternal voyage." He sat on Taehyung's lap, on a safe place he found.

"Voyage is still a journey." He hugrd the younger.

"Frobly-mobly and I ain't being a brat."

"No one called you brat darling. I agree with your wish, of our love being eternal and so it will be. But thole my control then hard, it will get heavy once or twice some time. That's not what my heart wants and it's not what yours wants, I suppose."

"Happiness is my desire."

"And so you are mine." Taehyung leaned in, stealing a kiss from boy's beautiul lips. Not that boy minded this act, no, not at all. He was the one who wanted to drown. He knew the aftermath of opening Pandora's box, but even so, the urge for his devil was greater. Taehyung moved away after a minute, his lips bloody and wet.

"I've fallen so hard."

"I can still fix your wings."

"I really don't want to fly." He whispered, hiding in Taehyung's neck.

"The freedom is flight."

"No, the freedom is love."

"Love? What do you know about love?" Taehyung asked, not glancing away from younger's eyes.

"I know that I love you as much as Dorian loved his portrait."

"And if I asked you to name all the things that you love, how long would it take for you to name yourself?" Taehyung wispered and kissed a little boy's cheek once again.

"To love myself is a mystery of it's own."

"Then our next task, is to teach you how to love yourself."

"What is there to love about me?"

"Your mind and all the sweet additions there are to it. Your puffy, soft cheeks and the redness they have. Your big, doe, curious eyes, which cause every orgasm in my life. Your lips, soft and bruised and your body, perfect as Greek sculptures. There is so much to love about you." Taehyung smiled, whiping younger's tear away from his cheeks.

"Your hallowed words hold me up high..I don't deserve your love. You, as perfection that you are, in love with me, a dumb philosopher wannabe." Taehyung chuckled.

"I think you are the only wannabe philosopher who would say something like 'wannabe philosopher.' "And then he laughed, from the bottom of his heart leting even one tear escape his beautiful, clever eyes.

"You just ruined a perfect conversation. !"

"Oh my God ! Have I?" He smirked, basking on younger's agony.

"And then dreadfulness turned into annoyingness."

"Hold right there darling, the conversation is abolished only when you let it be like that. This can be selcouth."

"Sure it can. By the way, when are the ladys coming?"

"In fortnight."

"That's a lot of time for the two us." He smiled.

"Even an eternity, for me, would not be enough to spend with you. I need two, perhaps three lives for us."

"Callow am I in the terms of time." He looked down, feeling a bit ashamed of his viewing of time.

"Heads up darling, lief it will come to your mind, that time is short." He raised up younger's head and stood up. "Now come, lets try some English wine."

"And here I thought you despised England's products."

"Aren't you the product of England?"

"Should I ask myself some things then?" Taehyung chuckled, taking his hand.

"I love you too much for you to be questioning that." They headed for the wine.

"God, are you trying to make me drunk?"

"Aren't you already?"

"Maybe high, but from your words only." He smiled, looking where Taehyung was walking.

"I feel like some cheep English weed." Jeongguk laughed, refraining himself, so Taehyung could unlock the doors. They entered the wine tavern, seeking for some pricy, English wine.

"Here it is !" Taehyong took the bottle from one of the shelves. "Look at this beauty, the finest Victorian wine." Jeongguk took the wine, examining on his own, while Taehying brought two christal glasses.

"Fancy, red wine." Taehyung took the bottle, pouring them the red liquid. It was the same colour as Jeongguk's blood, which attracted him a lot. He gave one glass to his lover, toasting on their love.

"Cheers." Said Jeongguk.

"Cheers, my darling." Said Taehyung back. Drinking the wine, thinking about Jeongguk's blood.

"Is it weird, that somehow I know, what are you thinking about right now?"

"Soulmates read eachother's minds. It's normal, especially when it is love." Taehyung drank the last droplet of his wine.

"Love is magic." Jeongguk said.

"It is."

"You didn't say perhaps."

"Perhaps is for idiots." Jeongguk furrowed his eyebrows.

"Are you calling yourself an idiot?"

"Perhaps." He winked, placing his glass down and leaving the tavern. "You coming?"

"Sure, but what now?"

"Where is your rose?" Taehyung asked, turning around.

"In my room, on the nightstand on my right."

"Has Lisa said anything?"

"No, it's my business after all." Jeongguk touched Taehyung's shoulder. "You catch." He squeeked and ran.

"Jeongguk !" Taehyung shiuted after him.

"Catch me if you can !" He laughed and ran as fast as he could.

"If I catch you, you are done !" Taehyung started runing after him. Laughing aswell, showing the happiness he had.

They runing after each other for some time, but then they both got tired and laid down.

"You needn't to run so fast.." Taehyung breathed out.

"You should be in a good condition." Jeongguk rolled his eyes.

"I'll give your caracther no mercy in my future novel." Taehyung showed him his tounge.

"Very funny..what are you writing about anyways?"

"Right now, nothing. Tonight, I'll write about this day." Jeongguk hummed. "Isn't the sunset beautiful?" He asked.

"Ineffable. Why do we enjoy it anyways?" Jeongguk whispered.

"You see, it is a thin line between light and darkness. The sunset symoblises the end of the light and obvious world and begining of dark orphic world. Most people are themselves only at nights, in this peaceful darkness. And your soul feels that, once the sun is down, it will be able to be free. Just how owl waits for the night to come and spread it's wings, your soul waits for the same reason, to be who it really is and enjoys those few hours." He said, Jeongguk was looking at sunset, his head on Taehyung's shoulder.

"Will people enjoy the sunsets in the future? I mean it is 70s and this sunset is somehow all we have right now, but won't world be so much different? Will people find new things more ineffable? And just forget about this view?" his soft lips pouted softly, sadness now visible in his orphic eyes.

"Maybe," he whispered "but who knows. There might be some dreamers in future too. Maybe some happy or broken boy will sit in a garden, feeling somehow lonely and look at the sunset. Thinking about that thin line between light and darkness. Maybe he will enjoy this hour of peace in his own little abditory, just like we are doing right now."

"Your words are cursed and hallowed at the same time. This is not fair." Jeongguk whined.

"Is it affect that bothers you?"

"No, it's more of an effect that does. It makes my emotions jelly and my philosophy wild." Taehyung smiled.

"Isn't philosophy supposed to be wild anyways?"

"Perhaps."

"You are using that word way too much." He mourned at younger.

"You literally use it every next word. !"

"I know ! It's my favourite word." Taehyung chuckled, enjoying the silence that was created after this. They just watched the sunset, each of them thinking about different thing.

Taehyung's mind was in the white field, holding a hand well known and crossing the road. White petals over them were falling, each having their own way of slowmotion dancing. Taehyung looked on his right side, seeing the view so breathtaking that petals seemed like dust. The figure on his right side, looked deeply into his eyes, bruising them with it's beauty.

And Jeongguk, he was at the exact same place where he was now. On the grass, next to his lover, under the orange sky and orphic sunset. He didn't think at all, he just lived in this moment and he was happy and fulfilled.

Soon the dark took over, and first night's breeze, scratched the couple. They looke at each other and silently stood up, making their way to mansion. Inside it was quite and peaceful. They had the whole place for themselves and every of their desire.

"I'm hungry." Jeongguk broke the silence.

"There is Cassoulet in the fridge. I will just warm it up." Taehyung said, walking into kitchen, turning the lights on and radio. Lennon's voice was heard and it made both of them smile once more.

Here comes the sun (doo doo doo doo)  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right

They both sang along, happy to hear this song.

Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here

Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right

Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right

"Your voice is great." Jeongguk smiled.

"Thank you darling, I'd compliment yours aswell, but already've done that." As Cassoulet was warming on fire, they both danced to songs until a certain one came on.

Hey! Mr. Tambourine man, play a song for me  
I'm not sleepy and there is no place I'm going to  
Hey! Mr. Tambourine man, play a song for me  
In the jingle jangle morning I'll come following you

"I adore this song !" Jeongguk sat down and sang along.

"It is beautiful."

"Ineffable."

"Perhaps."

"Don't you just adore Bob Dylan? His voice is so unique and it has this emotional vibe that stabs your heart, but in a good way."

"So he kills you in a good way?"

"Something like that."

"You are one strange boy." Taehyung muttered, turning the fire off and setting the table. Once he set it up, he sat down and waited for song to finish, since Jeongguk was still on the floor, singing and he had no heart to stop this harmony.

As Jeongguk sang the last words, the song went quiet and he noticed Taehyung at table. He joined him and they started eating, enjoying their meals.

"I was so hungry.." Jeongguk moaned.

"And I am now too.." he gulped once Jeongguk moaned. As Jeongguk was about to take spoon in his mouth again he was cut off by Taehyung's lips, who attacked him as wildly as ever. The kiss was messy again, their saliva eveywhere and sounds slopy. They lost their breath soon so Taehyung moved away.

"Why..why are our kisses so precious..?" Jeongguk asked, barely breathing. Taehyung colected himself and sat down.

"Well, when chaos and peace colide, they create the most beautiful things. When rain and sunshine colide, they create a beautiful rainbow. We all look at that rainbow, but do we ever wonder why? Why is it so beautiful? Or why is it even there? We usually don't. We don't see what a magnificent creation a rainbow is. It is a result of beautiful coliding forces. Same is with the kiss. When chaos," he gestured to his lips ",gets in contact with some kind of peace," he gestured to Jeongguk's and leaned in a bit. "it creates a beautiful force." He kissed his lips.

"This kiss wasn't meaningless, when people see they will melt over it, but they won't wonder why did we kiss or why was it cute for them. Our kiss symbolises our love. And love is a force over all forces, just like rainbow is a view over all views. You understand that flower?" he was pouting a bit.

"You always give a whole philosophical idea as an answer."

"Power of, how do you call it, dreadfulness. Yes, my dreadful words are special." Taehyung gloated.

"You are mocking me the whole day, this isn't fair. And I said it as compliment."

"How is being called dreadful a compliment?"

"For devil it is !" Jeongguk whined.

"I'm just gloating on your agony darling, don't be so upset. It's bad for your mind." He stroked his hair softly.

"I'm gonna be mad."

"And what if I called you an art?"

"What is so special about it?"

"You see, there is a saying "eyes are the windows of human's soul" and that is true. Soul is a place that you can satisfy on weird ways. When you look at the art, you are looking at someone else's feelings, you're looking at hours, days, years of emotions and emotion changes. You don't know when artist felt peroxysm or when the art was somewhere in the basement, alone and wasted. But your soul knows every single detail of that. Soul reads the feeling your eye can't. So when people cry when they see a painting, their soul sees the darkest and saddest moments of the painter. When people smile when they see a painting, they see every single moment painter smiled, proudly looking at his art. Art is much more than paint on canvas, it's feelings of people who left all they had. People who left their soul on that canvas."

"Have you ever cried over a peace of art?" he asked, his doe eyes big as ever.

"Do real people count aswell?" Taehyung shamelessly smiled.

"What do you me-YAH!! Be serious." He blushed so damn hard.

"I'm as serious as ever. And I see you arwn't angry anymore." He winked.

"I hate you..you make me confused, let me be mad."

"No one is holding you darling."

"You are lying !"

"Am I?" Taehyung smiled.

"You are."

"So it's like that?"

"Your love, it's holding me down." Jeongguk whispered, kissing his lover once again.


	8. Jump

Warning; smut chapter, but like SMUT chapter. Read at your own risks, I am glad that I devoured your mind. Xoxoxox  
+please check danakuro 's ff where Jk is priest and Tae his sinner, if you want ofcourse. She is nice and my ex husband, ups.  
\------------------------------------------------------

Jeongguk and Taehyung were relaxing in the bed, each of them lying on his own side and looking up at the celing.

"You are quiet, is everything alright?" Jeongguk softly asks.

"What's your perspection of alright?" Taehyung looked at him, smiling a little. Jeongguk frowned, not looking back at Taehyung.

"I don't know? When you are happy and have no worries?"

"Well, then I am alright."

"Oh..were you always happy? I mean, was there ever a time your world fell down?" Jeongguk, now, looked at the older, gently tracing his finger over Taehyung's face.

"Perhaps.."he whispered.

"Perhaps for which one?"

"Both of them. But yes, there were many times my world burned and crashed down. But you shall not let the glass stay broken, sometimes it might be ugly once it is fixed up, but if shows that you can not get rid of it easily. And I'm only human darling, we are meant to be broken at some time, it's okay."

"But there are people who have it worse."Jeongguk squeeked, sitting up.

"Perhaps, but I'm living my life and I'm free to be broken sometimes."

"I don't want you to be broken.."

"Then fix me darling.." he whispered, before softly pressing his lips to younger's.

Jeongguk let a soft moan of sweet satisfaction, excited to feel the love of his dreams so near. Taehyung put his hands around Jeongguk's waist, pulling him closer and trying to deepen the kiss. He softly licked his lips, asking for enterance, which Jeongguk gladly gave him. He put his hands around Taehyung's neck, moaning softly. They kissed for a few minutes, few minutes fillled with sweet love and adoration.

They were soon both out of breath so Taehyung moved away, saliva still conecting their, now swollen, lips. Taehyung looked him into the eyes, showing no regret and only love. He gave him one more peck, before standing up and going out.

Jeongguk followed soon after, not wanting to waste a single second that could be spent with Taehyung.

"Come, lets go to billiard room." Taehyung was walking down the hall, Jeongguk following.

"What are we going to do there?"

"Well, it's billiard room after all. So we shall play billiard." Taehyung opened one certain doors and entered the room.

"I never played.." Jeongguk whispered.

"Well, lets teach you then !" He smirked , taking billiard stick and standing behind him, one hand on Jeongguk's hips.

"Move your arm smoothly back," he moved Jeongguk's arm a little, "then forward in a pendulum motion. The rest of your body should remain still as you stroke through the cue ball, letting the cue come to rest naturally." He consolidate his hold on Jeongguk's waist, making him not able to move. "There you have it darling, all you gotta do is hit a ball, so it falls in one of the holes." Jeongguk noded, understanding for now. "Now, grip the cue stick correctly. Your shooting hand should grip the butt of the cue stick in a loose, relaxed manner, with your thumb as a support and your index, middle, and ring fingers doing the gripping." Taehyung whispered on Jeongguk's ear, elegentaly fixing Jeongguk's hand posture.

"I think I got it."

"Good, now place the fingers of your off-hand around the tip to form a bridge. This prevents the cue stick from moving sideways when you shoot." He helped him out. "Just like that, align your body with the shot. Line yourself up with the cue ball and the ball you want to hit. The foot corresponding to your shooting hand should be touching this line. Your other foot should be a comfortable distance away from it and forward of the foot matching your shooting hand." Taehyung bent him down, leaning on Jeongguk.

"I'm feeling like you are sexualising this." Jeongguk whined.

"Oh my, my, are you one nosy boy darling." Taehyung smirked, perfectly feeling Jeongguk's round ass on his crotch. "Now strike." Taehyung whispered and so Jeongguk did it, and the strike was actually decent.

"I did it !" He exclaimed happily, hugging Taehyung afterwards.

"That's my smart boy." Taehyung higed him back, smiling.

"Can I go for more?"

"It's still your turn darling, go off." Taehyung smiled, watching Jeongguk trying to strike a good one once again.

After some time playing and Taehyung wining, the two were now resting in the garden, eating pizza.

"How fancy." Mumbled Jeongguk.

"Indeed it is."

"Tae?"

"Hm?"

"Will we ever have..uh..you know sex..?" Jeongguk blushed and looked down.

"No." Taehyung answered and Jeongguk's breath got stuck.

"Oh..okay..I-m..I'm sorry to-"

"I don't want to have sex with you. You are not Barbara or I don't know who else. I want to make love to you darling." Jeongguk's eyes widend, he looked up at Taehyung who was smiling.

"It's a beautiful thing to say it like that.." Taehyung kissed him.

"I love you darling, so much."

"I love you more."

"Come here." Taehyung left a peck on his lips and ran towards the house, Jeongguk chasing after him and smiling.

After few minutes of runing and one broken renaissance pot, they were now in the room on bed, kissing. Taehyung's eyes hungrily trailed over Jeongguk, making him blush.

He hovered over younger, but not even touching an inch of his body, he lent down, dominantly smiling at Jeongguk.

"Once I am done with you, you won't even remember you name." Taehyung whispered near his ear. "Because you'll be screaming mine so much, that no other name will ever be able to enter your beautiful mind." He then kissed him harshly, earning a moan from Jeongguk. "You are mine darling, you always were and you'll always be."

"Bold of you to asume that you can own a person."

"But don't I own your soul darling?"

"Yes. Yes you do, master." Taehyung shivered on the nickname Jeongguk gave to him and him only.

"God, I am going to devour you." Taehyung growled, making Jeongguk whimper. Taehyung didn't plan to let both of them suffer any second more, so he put his weight on his left elbow, skillfuly and teasingly unbuttoning Jeongguk's blouse. Button by button, Jeongguk got reder and sweatier. As Taehyung was revealing Jeongguk's pale skin with each button, he felt himself getting hoter and harder. Once all the buttons were away from Jeongguk's chest, they both sat up, getting rid of white material.

He then straddled Jeongguk, grabing the back of his neck and pulling him into another kiss, immeditely pushing his tounge against Jeongguk's lips. Younger, under him, opened up letting Taehyung take everything away from him.

Jeongguk couldn't stand still anymore and wanted to take this chance, so he started roaming his small hands over Taehyung's upper body, feeling every muscle God gifted him with. He tried to tease him, so he rubbed his fingers over Taehyung's nipples, making him moan into the kiss.

"Trying to take the lead, aren't you darling?" Taehyung kept a firm hold on his darling's neck, keeping him in place and asserting his dominance over this situation. As he was on the top of younger, a strange thought crossed his mind. Maybe one day he would let his pride be under Jeongguk, after all, his body was well craved and maybe submiting to him might feel marvelous.

The other hand of Taehyungs was lovingly running up and down Jeongguk's spine, wanting him to feel secure in his hands. Taehyung softly broke the kiss, giving him a soft few pecks all over the face, he couldn't actually tear himself from Jeongguk's face to be honest. He trailed soft and wet kisses down Jeongguk's jaw all the way to his ear. He sucked on the lobe before moving to suck place another. He left marks, purple and red, painting hid own canvas under this marvelous night.

Jeongguk tensed at the feeling of teeth on his neck, his finggers digging into Taehyung's back. He moved his head to side, giving Taehyung more room, wanting to be painted and taken.

Taehyung licked all over the marks he left and admired his work of art. It looked so beautiful, no, ineffable on Jeongguk's pale skin. He then, again, trailed his tounge down Jeongguk's neck, stopping at the place he liked and sucking one more large bruise to the surface.

Jeongguk jumped at the second bite, feeling his cock harden even more from Taehyung's actions. His pants were becoming uncomfortable, and he shifted, trying to realese some of the pressure. In the proces he accidentaly rubbed up against Taehyung and felt an answering hardness there. He grinned himself, this time purposely and did again and again. The effect he left on Taehyung was just amazing, Taehyung monard and rolled his hips down, trying to get more friction.

"You are a little devil yourself, darling.." Taehyung whispered, his voice shaky and he breathless.

"Perhaps I am, but only for the devil of mine." Taehyung growled and kissed the younger again, licking his way into his mouth right away. They continued rubbing against each other for a while, moaning softly and panting after they broke the kiss. Jeongguk whined.

"Taehyung.. please touch me..I need..I need you to touch me.."

And who was Taehyung to say no to that? So he stoped his movements, and trailed his hands down to Jeongguk's chest to let them rest on his belt. Jeongguk lent down on his arms, giving Taehyung more space and Taehyung unbuckled the belt, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants right after.

"Lay down darling." He whispered.

Jeongguk did exactly as Taehyung said and his pants were gone. He sighed and moaned in dreadful pleasure at the lack of pressure on his cock. Taehyung stepped of the bed, just to get rid of his own pants, and climbed on the bed right after. He spread Jeongguk's legs a little so he could kneel between them. Slowly stroking his hands up and down his meaty thighs. He looked at Jeongguk, laid out in front of him in nothing but his black boxers, seeing them tent beacuse of the erection he caused. It made his mouth water and he knew what to do.

He kissed Jeongguk one more time before he started making his way down Jeongguk's body, kissing and licking every inch of the skin on the way, leaving a trail of tiny marks, it looked just like a map. Jeogguk kept making these sweet soundes and they sounded marvelous to Taehyung's ears and mind. Once he got to the waistband of Jeongguk's boxers he licked a stripe along the top, making Jeongguk suck in his stomach at the feeling. Taehyung chuckled, while stroking Jeongguk's thighs.

He was face to face with Jeongguk's cock, just one barrier between them. Taehyung looked up and saw Jeongguk, wet and blushing, staring back at him, his small hands fisted at sides in anticipation. He kept their eyes locked and gave a kiss right on the head of his cock, through the fabric.

"Taehyung please..do not tease me.." Jeogguk whined, tears sppiling out of his brown eyes.

Taehyung smirked and grinned up at him and complied his dearest's wish. He slowly slid his boxers down, moving them over Jeongguk's cock, making it slap against his belly, he quickly pulled them completly off and admired the view in front of him.

Jeongguk was panting slowly, looking like a hot mess. His cock was proudly standing up, waiting to be touched, licked, kissed, sucked.. Taehyung licked a striped all the way from Jeongguk's balls to the tip, getting his first taste and both of them moaing in sync. God did Jeongguk taste good. Jeongguk whipmered and looked at Taehyung again.

"Who is your master darling?"

"You Taehyung..you..you are my only master and I belong to you.. my devil you are." Jeongguk said, breathlessly, feeling Taehyung grabbing his cock with one hand, holding the base, whike sucking the head into his mouth, being careful with his teeth. He slid off again to swirl his tounge around the tip, before taking him in again and sucking down a few inches more. He hummed around the flesh in his mouth, sending vibration through Jeongguk's body.

Jeongguk bucked up his hips slightly at the feeling, his eyes rolling back in his head. But he forced them open to watch Taehyung, beacuse the visual was too hot to miss it. Sure, Taehyung already gave him a blowjob, but this was another world. Taehyung once showed him the devil's heavens, but this..this is the gate of hell's deepest hole, this is the pleasure at it's best. Jeongguk slid one of his hands in the elder's hair, feeling him bob up and down and scratched his scalp gently, showing his appreciation. (A/N I'm not wet at all, bye.)

Taehyung made sure to show off his sharp teeth, pulling off every now and then to lick the veins running up younger's cock, or to suckle the head. He moved his mouth down to lick younger's ball, moving his head up and down the shaft, and he felt how they were tensing. He slowed down his strokes and Jeongguk whined at the loss of simulation.

"As much as I am enjoying myself down here darling, I really want to make love to you. I need to completly devour you."

"It's not on me to complain, so please do." Jeongguk whispered pulling Taehyung up by his hair, desparate for kisses. He tasted himself in Taehyung's mouth and sucked on his toung. Taehyung let him do that for a while and then pulled away, carding his hand through Jeongguk's soft hair.

"Open up darling." Jeongguk obeyed and Taehyung showed three fingers into his mouth, watching them slowly disapear in his mouth.

Taehyung smiled at him before settling himself back between Jeongguk's legs, who gladly spread them some more. Taehyung teasingly rubbed one of his fingers over Jeongguk's hole and felt him push back. Then he pushed harder and slid the finger in Jeongguk, completly, making Jeongguk gasp and buck his hips. Taehyung chuckled and started to move it in and out, getting him ready for the second one. He pressed it in beside the first and Jeongguk let a low moan.

Once Taehyung felt Jeongguk was lose enough he pushed in his third finger, and felt his own cock hardening even more, if possible, due to how tight Jeongguk felt around his fingers. He spent a couple more minutes streching the younger, hitting his prostate and making him moan loudly, before deeming him ready. He pulled his fingers out and had to smile as soon as soft whine from Jeongguk's lips was heard.

Taehyung quickly got rid of his own boxers, taking some lube that was standing lonely on the drawer next to the two, but before he could even open it, Jeongguk took it from his hands.

"I want to touch you, let me do it master." And once again, who was Taehyung to say no to him?

Taehyung sat back on his heels and Jeongguk pured some lube in his hand. He grabbed Taehyung's cock softly and started stroking him, spreading the lube well. He stared in awe at the way Taehyung threw his head back and whimpered at finally being touched, and almost couldn't stop. But Taehyung grabbed his wrist, making him stop and softly smiling.

"If you don't stop now, you will make me come darling and I really want to make love to you." Taehyung said.

Jeongguk smiled and laid back down, pulling Taehyung on top of him. He eanted feel all of his body against his own.

Taehyung sealed their lips together and slowly entered Jeongguk with the head of his cock. He slid his hands down Jeongguk's arms, slotting their fingers together and raising them above Jeongguk's head. Once he was completly in, he gave Jeongguk time to adjust, kissing him through ripping pain.

"You are so tight darling, just for me..so good just for your devil.." he moaned, his face sweating even more.

Jeongguk moaned at the praise and liffted his hips a little, feeling Taehyung move inside of him. He was so full and it felt breathtaking. Sins were indeed ineffable and orphic.

When Taehyung felt Jeongguk lift his hips he knew it was alright to move and he pulled out a little before thursting in again, moving slowly. After a few slow thursts he gave a harder one, making Jeongguk cry out in pleasure. He started down at younger, seeing his blissed out expression.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" Teahyung softly asked, looking at sweaty and teary Jeongguk.

"All the time.." Jeongguk asnwered, sobbing out of pure pleasure. Taehyung started thrusting in harder and faster, tryung different angles until Jeongguk screamed his name.

"Je t'aime, mon chérie." Taehyung whispered, thursting in and out, only the sound of their skin comming in contact filling the room.

"Right there Tae, right there. It feels so good..so good !" Jeongguk fastly and quietly spoke.

Taehyung smirked and started hitting his prostate at every thurst, making Jeongguk cry and whine and it was like some filthy lunatic music to his ears, he gasped and placed his head in Jeongguk's neck.

Jeongguk wrapped his legs around Taehyung's hips, forcing him to thurst harder into him, and moaning satisfingly in Taehyung's ear. Taehyung was making love to him so good and he felt amazing. This was all that he was dreaming of, wanting for since he met Taehyung.

Taehyung soon felt his orgasm approach at an alarming rate and the way Jeongguk was clenching around on his cock told him the younger wasn't far from it aswell. Taehyung ran his teeth down Jeongguk's neck, enjoying the softness and sweat on it.

He slid his tounge and teeth over his neck as gently as possible, feeling glad that he was pinning Jeongguk down with his body and hands, as he jerked at first. But then Jeongguk submitted completly to him, gave him all of him to devour and take. His submission combined with the way he looked right now, swaety, teary and wrecked, and his ass clenching against Taehyung's cock, it wasn't long before he was coming in hot spurts inside of younger. He moaned loudly around Jeongguk's neck and fucked through his orgasm, trying to make Jeongguk come as well.

Jeongguk cried when he felt Taehyung bitting hard on his skin, not in pain but ectasy. He clenched down hard around Taehyung's cock and felt him coming inside of him. He arched his back so his own cock rubbed against Taehyung's abs and screamed his name over and over once jis orgasm slammed into him. Making him come all over both of them.

Taheyung pulled away from younger's neck and licked the marks he left. He slid out of him and laid him doen, chest heaving. He looked at younger and smiled at the sight, he was covered in cum, sweat, tears and now blood streaming down his neck. He gathered Jeongguk uo in his hands, not caring about sweat or anything, he just wanted to have younger close to himself. Jeongguk immeditely snuggledd up against Taehyung, pressing a tired kiss against his chest before falling asleep. Taehyung ran his fingers through Jeongguk's hair some more, pressing soft kisses all over his face and he aswell, fell asleep with his dearest in his hands.


	9. Life

In the morning when birds came out and orphic night turned into day, a beautiful couple was cuddeling in the bed. The day was sunny and warm, one of rares these days.

The mansion was empty, no one was there expect the two of them.

"I love you.." whispered Jeongguk, hugging Taehyung and hiding in his chest. They were in Taehyung's room. Room was big, filled with antique stuff, mostly the renaissance ones. From paintings to sculptures it was all work of art, but the most beautiful one was in the bed, laughing and smiling. The best day in their life, for now it was.

While they were hugging, ringing of telephone was heard on a nightstand next to Taehyung. He softly frowned and took the earphone.

"Kim Taehyung on thelephone, how may I help you?" He noded to the voice other side. "Yes that would be me." He stood up. "What do you mean? How? This must be some kind of a mistake?" He panicked. "There were fourm women, what is with other two??" He was pale, his hands shaking. "Wwhen..when will you bring her?" His voice was now shaky aswell, hus hearet racing like a Formula one car.(A/N I actually have three chapters written of Vkook F1 ff lmao) "Yes, I am home..I-" the line was broken and his earphone fell down. He just stood there, with a poker face and his skin as white as snow.

"Taehyung is everything alright?" Jeongguk asked worriedly, putting one of his hands on Taehyung's shoulder.

"Lisa..she run away no one knows where she is..Barbara and Jennie are d..de..they are dead, Jeongguk. I will never see them again.." tears slowly started leaving elder's eyes. Such an agony and pain in his eyes. Jeongguk was shocked, he was frozen on his place. What a dreadful destiny was following his steps.

"Taehyung.." Jeongguk whimpered, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"How can I thole this?" He sat down. Jeongguk stood quiet.

The two of them were crying together. Neither able to thole this dreadfulness. In a world so cruel, they found their way to happiness, the orphic lives they lived were broken, shattered to pieces. The gorgonise for each they had, now fading away, along with the birds, which have no longer sang aloud and flew around. This is one's life, my dearest child. As you grew up you were told nefarious tales about curse and doms of adulthood and death. Nightmares they were once, reality they are now. Where are you now? In your black clothes, with tears in your eyes, cigarettes and drugs, what else shall I write? Where is your happiness, you poor, illecebrous child? Your aesthetics being black and white, whelve your feelings, don't look up. Winsome once you were, look at yourself now, what have you done to your beautiul mind?

They both cried, knowing these things. Sad was one's life, but what could he do?

"I am sorry.." whispered younger.

"I know darling, but you shall apologise not when something's not your fault." He stroked younger's cheek, breaking at the sight. Peroxism in his veins just came, from nowhere we could say. He lost what he loved, but he still has what he loves the most.

"When is Annie comming?"

"Next week, officer said. Till then we will get better, we need." Jeongguk noded, sighing and standing up.

"I'm gonna take a walk, will you join me?"

"I think I'll go and write, I need to somehow cry my soul out." Jeongguk noded, kissing older slowly and leavimg the room with darkness following.

Taehyung opened his notebook, taking ink and white feather.

He was dead inside. He was just like a leaf in fall. Dead, yet so pretty to get attention of every person passing by.

Once the blood stopped dripping, he took the shinny razor and dragged him across his soft skin once more, along his wrists and his breath taking thighs.

Love is like a glass. Once it breaks it's over. There is no future for it, even if you glue a broken mirror, it still won't be the same, all those marks showing the uggliness and truth behind it's looks.

What was the boy even thinking about? He was a boy and he fell in love with a boy. Pure sin. He was a sinner, he was even worser than that! Who was he to break the rules? Who was he to be selfish? Who was he to be happy?

Those thoughts were the one playing in boy's head. Painful, but maybe right things he should've think about before. He can't turn the time back now. It's over. He has fallen for a boy so pretty, but the boy wasn't ready to catch him before he breaks into million pieces.

Words are the weapon that kills the soul. He let the sweet philosophy break him. It was fully his fault. No one else's. He fell into the magic sweet land of philosophy. A cursed world, indeed.

Now he shouldn't show the world that he was broken. He will just look up and smile. Just like moon comes out every night, glowing and marvelous. Even when it watches the cruel world, we call earth or our home, from above.

He cried with every word, letting his tears wet them as they fell. One tear for his sorrows, two for his love's, three for his mind and four for his life. Sad was the boy, drinking his whiskey and smoking his cigarettes.

Day or two, that's all he needs, maybe he's cold but can you blame him? He needs to be happy, he is young and healthy. He had the love of his life and a child he adores. Annie, Jeongguk and him, maybe life is nice?

He closed the notebook, enough writting for today.(A/N this is me when writting ff's, 10 words and I'm like "God am I proud, I can publish it tomorrow with this amount of plot !" But literally.)  
Taehyung left the room in search for younger, who was sitting infront of white roses in the garden, enjoying their smell and pain on his hands, while he was touching them.

"A rose, how interesting is that?" Jeongguk asked, once he felt a presence near.

"Perhaps my darling, as beautiful as it is it's deadly to it's cores. Those thornes that cut your soft hands," Taehyung took Jeongguk's hand slowly and sucked the blood from his fingertips. ", are the only things they have as shields. They are not killing, they just want to be safe. They let you enjoy their smell, but don't kill them and let them grow."

"You killed one and gave it to me.."

"It still lives, aren't I right?" Jeongguk looked at him, smiling softly and noded. Still sucking the sweet blood.

"And is as white as when I got it.." he felt softness on his lips, one he waited for since he woke up. The kiss was soft and full of love. Taehyung placed one of his hands on younger's waist and the other held younger's hand. Their tounges were dancing to the melody of roses' smell. Taehyung moved away, just enough to catch some breath. With closed eyes both of them were deeply breathing, forggeting their problems and living in the moment.

"For love of a God, why can't the two of us just be happy?"

"You call for God and you are the devil himself." Jeongguk kissed his upper lip.

"Ah, life is a mystery my darling." He kissed him back. And then they just watched the roses and clouds that were coming from the south.

"Are there any things that you are interested in, aside of books and philosophy?"

"I am interested in many things; psychology, physics, instruments, history, art.."

"How can you be interested in so many things at a time?" Jeongguk raised one of his eyebrows.

"I am human Jeongguk, we are more powerful that we think."

"Well, I don't think so."

"You don't? What would Einstein, Newton, da Vinci, Galileo, Aristotle and all the other heroes about this? They proved how powerful can we be."

"But in the end they all died.." Jeongguk whispered.

"Everyone dies at some point of their life darling, it's a human thing."

"I hate it, I don't want to lose people I love.." the rain slowly started falling, none of them caring about it.

"You won't lose them, something will happen and we don't know where they are so we shouldn't cry over them."

"Would you cry if I died?" Jeongguk looked at him, Taehyung loked down and noded.

"I would cry so hard darling..so hard that God would be sad seeing me broken like that..you have no idea how that would ruin me Jeongguk. Because I love you, I love you so much that even stars are jelous, Afrodita and all the godesses who were never as loved as you are by me." He stroked younger's cheek, whipping away few tears that were falling and mixing with droplets of rain.

"You can't say those things.."

"Yes I can and I will."

"I would feel the same if you died.."

"I don't want you near my grave then." Taehyung turned around and Jeongguk looked shocked.

"But why..?"

"Because I won't be able to whipe away your tears then..and hug you and kiss you and say you that I am fine, that we are fine..it would break me watching you from some place afar, another dimension or something similar to that.." Jeongguk just started sobbing, loudly and painfuly, never in his whole life has he felt this broken. Taehyung broke him with just few words, but what will happen once those words become reality? Who knows. It's hard losing someone you love so much that you would give it all for them.

Love as beautiful as it is, it is painful and both Jeongguk and Taehyung know that. Love brings pain and they will try to bare it all, but not even we can bare all. When someone you really love is sick or anything like that, all you can do is watch and cry and just hope they won't die. That's the ending both of them didn't want.

Taehyung huged the younger, letting his tears come out aswell, only in the darkest times are we able to realese our deepest feelings and at that moment we can't lie to ourselves.

"Cry it out darling..cry it all out.." Taehyung whispered, sobbing as he huged his lover, it was broken, yet beautiful view for the world. A view that shown how painful is love, but how strong are those who love. Maybe one day, perhaps at the end of this book, one of them might get sick or they'll die, we die for sure, but if that happens, the other one has to stay strong, is love still the most beautiful thing in the world? I don't think so.

"Love is painful.." Jeongguk said, his voice low and shaky.

"But magical and beautiful." Taehyung kissed his nose, stroking his hair slowly.

"So beautiful.." Once you love, even the pain is your drug, whatever is related to that person as long as they breath and that's what hurts the most, isn't it? "Will readers think that we are weak?"

"Why would they think that?"

"We are crying, but both of us are healthy and here.."

"For now my darling, yes we are. But one day it won't be like this and those who think that we are week haven't felt love for whole life. Loving someone is painful and we are strong here, they will get it once the one they love is in danger or perhaps dying. Till then, some of them will laugh at us and some of them will cry along, but forever they stubborn can be not." Taehyung tried to explain as best as he could, for both Jeongguk and you, my fellow readers. From the beginning he is talking to you, he is trying to help and teach you about life, the book still has a long way to go and he'll try it again.

"I hope that they don't understand, 'cause if they don't, it means they've never felt pain.."

"Too good for this universe darling, you are just too good.." Taehyung kissed his forehead.

"No one is too good, we can never be."

"Perhaps my darling, perhaps."

And like that two boys were sitting in a quiet garden, surronded by flowers and white roses. The rain was pouring down, both of them drenched, but neither one cared. They were blueish and purpleish due to the coldness, but they huged and it was fine. Everything, atleast for them, was for now fine.


	10. Happiness

It's been a week since the accident, Annie was still not there and the officer who called hima few days prior and he was starting to worry. He hadn't sleep for three days, he was drinking whiskey more than usually.

"Any news?" Jeongguk entered the living room and sat next to him on sofa. Taehyung just shook his head, throwing away one used cigarette.

"I'm worried Jeongguk, what if something happend to her? I couldn't deal with that." Taehyung cried out.

"It will be okay Taehyung, we can thole this together, okay?" Jeongguk tried to hug him, but Taehyung moved away, standing up.

"No Jeonguuk, you don't understand this. It's serious, I've already lost Jennie and Barbara, I can't lose Annie !" He marched through the doors and left Jeongguk alone. Jeongguk felt sad and miserable. As he was about to run after him, he heard a loud noise coming from upstairs.

At first he was scared, since he and Taehyung were the only ones at home, but neverthless he sluggishly went upstairs. He climbed every stair as carefuly as he could, he imagined he was walking over boxes full of eggs, he can't break.

Once he was there he tried to be as quiet as he could and the noise was heard again, coming from Jennie and Annie's room, his hand found it's way on the door knob and he slowly pulled it down. When the click from the doors was heard the noise stoped it scared him, but he went inside, seeing nothing but an open window. He breathed out and sat on a small, pink bed. He looked at plushys which were laying all over the bed, he softly smiled, remembering how little girls loved to play.

"Boo !" Jeongguk screamed and jumped.

"Don't behave like you saw a ghost, oh wait." Person infront of him grinned, causing younger to faint. He blinked few times, looking at unconsious body on the floor. Never in a world he though this would happen.

"Can I quit this job?" he sighed, putting Jeongguk on bed and sipping some black, sparkling liquid over him.

Jeongguk jumped once again and screamed, looking completly out of his mind, petrified.

"Are we just going in circles? This isn't how it works usually."

"Excuse me, but who are you and how did you enter this house?" Jeongguk asked, standing up from pink bed and moving backwards.

"My name is Zain Malik, but call me Zayn. Anyway I am here to help you." Zayn grinned, offering his hand to Jeongguk who just looked at it for some time, but didn't shook it, so Zayn just moved his hand away.

"How?"

"Well I happen to know where Annie is and I'm sure you are searching for her, but it takes a price to bring her here." Jeongguk relaxed and sat next to Zayn.

"What's the price?"

"Seriously? That's the first thing you ask a random guy, hot guy may I correct my ownself, who came to your house to tell you that he knows where is your love's missing child and that he can lead you to her with some price, may I add that I came from parallel, alternative universe?" he smiled looking at him.

"Well if I can bring her back I would do anyth- wait you came from where?!"

"Parallel universe, we call it Alterland, but whatever. And in this universe I am practicly a ghost."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you talking about?" Jeongguk was petrified, well we can say he was still petrified from the moment he saw Zayn.

"Well there are ten univeres, divided into pairs of two which each of is parallel and alternative to the other. Your universe is called Space, weird I know and alternative of yours is Alterland, that's where I came from. Then we have four more pairs; Woodraw and Goldeline, Fireland and Iceland but they really are Fire and Ice universes, but you shouldn't go there it will either freeze your firess mind or burn your cold attidude. Ahahahaha see what I did there, huh?" He laughed, but Jeongguk was just looking at him with questioning face. "Not fuuny eh? You were always the boring universe..anyway Wonderland and Normland and Neverland and Growland being the last ones, you heard about Neverland and Wonderland?" Zayn blinked and smiled.

"On what kind of drugs are you exactly on??" Zayn sighed and put his hand through the mirror and it went inside quite smoothly. "On what kind of drugs am I exactly on??" 

"I am telling you the truth, come on. Come with me and I can show you the truth and that's where Annie is anyway." Jeongguk sighed.

"What's the price?"

"Only one of you two can come back." As Jeongguk was about to question something, he heard the enterance door opening.

"I'll give you time to think about it, I'll be back at 3am." Zayn smiled and went through the mirror in his own universe.

"Darling where are you? I am sorry I was hard on you earlier, it's just that I miss her so much.." Jeongguk sighed, leaving the room and finding Taehyung in the hall, his face wet from tears. Jeongguk softly smiled, hugging him.

''You miss her that much, huh?"

"What kind of question is that? She is the only family I have now, I need her..I would do anything to get her back.."

"Only family..?" He moved away, looking down.

"Yes..I knew you'll under-wait, I didn't mean it like that darling !It's just that-" Jeongguk shook his head, softly smiling.

"I understand, don't worry..I promise I'll bring her tomorrow, it's getting late go eat and then sleep." He bowed politely and made his way to his room, but Taehyung took his hand.

"Wait, darling you know I didn't mean it like that..please don't be mad at me.."

"I am not mad at you Tae..can we talk about this tomorrow? I am tired right now."

"Oh, sure..and I have a funeral tomorrow, so I'll be gone in the morning."

"Who died?"

"Zayn Malik, he lived down the street, he died earlier today." Jeongguk's face was as pale as snow, he couldn't breathe nor move. He was paralyzed. "You okay darling?" Jeongguk noded and Taehyung softly smiled, kissing his soft cheek and leaving downstairs.

Jeongguk entered his room and sat down, he needed to proces everything that was going on right now, his life took some weird turn and it was too much for him.

He sat on his balcony for four hours, just looking at the night sky and thinking about everything, he was happy, but the author of him decided to ruin his life, how cruel of her to do that?

He was all alone in this dark world, maybe Taehyung will be better on his own, just maybe. He sighed, deciding it was time to write his last goodbyes. It was 12am right now, three hours left till he leaves this universe for good. Was he scared? Maybe. Was he sad? Perhaps. Was he broken? Like a shattered glass.

He sat down on a small wooden table, with white feather in his hand, he dipped the feather in black ink and started writting beautiful, yet painfull words.

Dear Taehyung,

a cruel way to bid you my last goodbye, but the only one I could do. I am weak and I admit that, but I hope you can understand me, atleast this time, one last time. Where do I begin with this, it will be long and you don't have to read it, but I just feel like I need to write what I feel here. I met you a long time ago and even before that I knew about you. I heard stories about you wherever I go, people loved you, newspapers lived for your issues, librarys and bookstores had you at their show windows, Lisa was talking about her big, cool brother all the time. And I was always jelous, jelous of you, your mind and your succes, till the day I met you and you changed my life for good and for bad. The first time I saw you it was like an epiphany with serendipity, I was in euphoria at that moment and entered it again every time our eyes met. The second time I met you, you were siging your newest book and Lisa insisted of us to go, which I gladly did, I just wanted to see you again, I was a teen and you were my every dream. We met Barbara again and I was so jelous, she was so pretty and perfect for you and I was just me. I love Barbara and I miss her so much, but I would lie if I said that I didn't want her out of the way a lot of times. We all went to diner that night, you told me that I am one beautiful young boy and that you see so much potention in me and it meant a world to me, it still does. When we moved to your house, I thought this would be a nightmare, but at first it turned so well, it was almost as I was dreaming. Never have I ever dreamed that you would be with me, not to mention all the other things. This all means so much to me Taehyung, i don't know what the future holds for both of us, but please don't wait for me, I can't come back again, I will basiclly be dead for this universe..But I want you to know Taehyung, that I love you so much and that's why I am doing this, it's either me or Annie. In this world cruel and dark, hold her tight while she grows up, don't leave her, don't let her get hurt. Find yourself a lover, someone who'll love you as much as mother earth loves her nature..as much as I love you..and maybe in afterlife, we'll meet again, somewhere outside this broken place. I'll wait for you Taehyung, forever, even when the coldest winter tries to kill me, even when cruelest wars try to take over I'll fight and wait, wait till we meet again, but you live. You have to show Annie that you are strong and that both of you will survive, until one day you'll hold me tight in your arms and I will no longer have to live without you. And to your future lover, please tell her or him that they need to take such a good care of you, that's what you deserve. And when you finish the book about us, make sure it'll be the bestseller in the whole world. I think this is all, even there is so much to say, but maybe some other time. I love you Taehyung, fareawell now.

Your loved one, Jeongguk.

Jeongguk put the paper in envelope, sealing it with rose wax mixed with his warm tears. It was 2am now, he needed two hours to write that letter, two hours full of tears and pain. He still has an hour to go, so he made the bed, took his white rose, envelope as well and left his room. Quietly and sluggishly he entered Taehyung's room. 

Taehyung was sleeping, huging a pillow, rolled up in a small ball. His face was sweaty and wet from tears, Jeongguk smiled softly, sitting next to him, carefull not to wake him up from his sleep. It was late and he was probably already in the REM phase of sleep, but Jeongguk still didn't want to risk a single thing. He sat there looking at him, with look full of love and pain. 

As soon as things got better and beautiful, they just colided down in one big, dredfull mess that neither of them could apparently thole. And this hurted Joengguk, he though their love is strong and orphic, so nothing could break it down. But look at them now, one broken and sleeping not aware of what is about to happen, other one broken and awake, well aware of the thing incoming.

He looked at the clock, fifteen minutes till 3am. Jeongguk sighed, tears now agressivly spilling from his eyes. He kissed Taehyung's cheek, then the other one, then the forehead and his small nose and finally, he left the last kiss on Taehyung's lips, soft sob accidentaly leaving his lips.

He left the letter near his head, and left the room, looking back one more time before closing the doors and entering children's room where he saw Zayn sleeping on the floor, half of his body on this side of universe and the other one God knows where.

Jeongguk coughed once, twice then thrice before Zayn jumped, looking at him peteified, but ready to fight.

"Are you out of your freaking mind??" He whisper-shouted at Jeongguk. "You can't just wake up people like that !"

"Can we just go.."Jeongguk sighed, whipping away the remaining tears.

"Are you okay?" Jeongguk noded. "You sure?"

"I said I'm fine, let's just go.."

"Ok, just to let you know. The universes are not exactly parallel. I mean there was one you there, and everyting is the same but alternative, have you ever read Alice through the looking glass?" Jeongguk noded. "Well as clock goes backwards, everything is alternative, so don't get scared okay?" Jeongguk noded and Zayn took his hand and entered the Alterland. They were in the same room, but the other side of the mirror, so Jeongguk ran to Taehyung's room and indeed was Taehyung there, but he wasn't alone.

"Taehyung?" Jeongguk said, shock written all over his ways.

"Who the hell are you??" Taehyung shouted, covering the boy laying next to him. Jeongguk looked at Zayn, who skreched the back of his neck, visibly uncomfortable with this situation.

"Well fuck.."


	11. 13

Jeongguk woke up, the first thing he did after remembering everything was to look around. He was in bed, with a girl next to him, to be more specific, with Lisa.

He was confused at first, but once he looked around and saw a clock, which was working normally, it came to his mind that all of this might have just been a dream.

"It was only just a dream.." he said to no one, and softly smiled, happy that he didn't lose Taehyung, atleast not yet.

He rubbed his eyes and stood up, he shivered for a moment, since the floor was cold. When his feet get used to coldness, he made his way out of the room to the hall, where two little girls were running.

"Uncle Jeongguk ! Did we wake you up?" Annie pouted, both of them hugging him.

"No you didn't pumpkins, where is your father?" He kissed both of their cheeks and gave them lolipops.

"He is in the office, he and mum had a fight again.." Jennie now pouted.

"I will talk to him, you two go wakey your auntie, okay?" They noded and ran inside the room. Jeongguk smiled after them and went downstairs, politely greeting every maid on his way.

"Mr. Jeon !" Jeongguk turned around and smiled once he saw Taemin.

"Taemin, how fancy seeing you today. How have you been?" Jeongguk offered him a handshake, which Taemin gladly accepted.

"I've been good, came here this morning, I missed the spirit that this house has. It was like I was parted away from home." Taemin cried out, dramaticly putting his hand on his hearts, earning a chuckle from the younger.

"I belive you, has everyone came already?" Jeongguk patted his back and sat down on the couch.

"Yes, Lisa, Barbara and kids came last night and we came this morning." He smiled. "As much as I'd like to stay and catch up, I really shall go now. Mr. Kim's friend is comming from Korea and I shall wait him on the airport and bring him here."

"Well it was nice seeing you, come to me when u find time." He stood up and politely bowed as Taemin went out. He smiled to himself thinking what a nice and well raised kid Taemin was. He went to Taehyung's office and entered without knocking, it was normal for him to do so now.

"Stressed, aren't we?" He came behind Taehyung and massaged his tensed back with his soft hands.

"Barbara just came and she is already giving me a headach. She is a great wife, but she has to understand that this is my job. I am earning money for us to live and for her to enjoy all her guilty pleasures." He sighed, leaving the pen on the table, closing his eyes and enjoying the massage he was given. Jeongguk really was a person to make Taehyung feel better at any time and it often came on Taehyung's mind if he was as equally good to him?

"But she is your wife, and you have to understand that she has her needs." Jeongguk defended her, even though he was liking the fact that she was too much for Taehyung.

"Bold of you to asume that I'd put her needs infront of yours." Taehyung mumbled and Jeongguk chuckled on that, his cheeks rosie. He was a real angel, so beautiful and all Taehyung's.

"What are you working on?"

"Well I have to give an interview about my last book; Heaven's sins, so I am writting some of my thoughts." Jeongguk noded, even he knew that elder can not see him. He just felt it was propriate.

"Why are you so obsessed with the dark realm?" He questioned.

"I don't understand the question darling."

"You are the devil and you own me, you feed on my sins, which all you create and your books are always about sins in some metaphorical way." Taehyung smirked, not moving an inch.

"Well, as I already told you, everyone has something they find sexy. For me, sining it is. Sin is considered to be a lot of things. For example, even love is a sin in many places. People don't see, how beautiful is sin and that's what triggers me to write about it, to show the world the beauty of sining, but we talked enough about this. Start something new." Jeongguk pouted, the truth is, he just loved words sin and devil.

"Are we free? I mean do we have out freedome?"

"Freedome is a lie." Said Taehyung with a poker face.

"Oh.." Jeongguk looked down.

"Don't be disapointed with my answer darling, I just don't want you to get your hopes up about the life you are living. As soon as we gave the permisson to controll our freedom to society, we lost it." Taehyung looked at him, wanting to see younger's reation.

"It makes sense..but it's not fair.."

"Life is never fair, mon chérie." Taehyung smiled. "It will wound you and heal you and then wound you again, all until you collapse and die. We were design to suffer and sudfer we will."

"But I will not let you suffer Taehyungie, I'll take all of your pain, always and a day." Jeongguk smiled and Taehyung shook his head.

"You love me so much, don't you?" He chuckled, turning back to his table.

"Taemin said your friend is coming, may I know who he is?" Jeongguk changed the topic, he wanted to know about this friend of his anyway.

"Min Yoongi, from Korea. He will stay here for a month." He lit up a cigarette and placed some papers in a drawer.

"Is Jimin coming?" Younger's eyes lit up at the though of his best friend being under the same roof as him for a month.

"No, they broke up. That's why Yoongi is coming anyways." Jeongguk noded, remembering the talk they had when Jimin was here.

"How do you know Yoongi?"

"We met a long time ago, we used to date, but broke up beacuse my father said it's the best for me if I married Barbara." Jeongguk's eyes widened.

"You loved him?"

"I've never loved anyone as much as I loved him. He was everything I had, the only person who belived in me and helped through my depression. I used to have an alcohol problem, but he got me out of it." Jeongguk noded, a hard feeeling in his chest.

"Do you still like him..?" This question came out of Jeongguk followed with pain and sorrow, he didn't want to know the answer to this.

"I don't think so, haven't seen him for few years now, I guess the feeling just floated away." Taehyung stood up, drinking up the last droplets of his whiskey and throwing the cigarette away. 

"Are you free right now?" Jeongguk tried to light up his own mood.

"Perh-" Taehyung was interupted by the knock on the doors. "Wait darling." Taehyung kissed his forehead. "Come in." The doors opened and in came Taemin with luggage, behind him white-haired male, with black eyes and pale skin. He was pretty thin, but it made him even more beautiful. "My oh my, isn't this Min Yoongi?" Taehyung smirked, walking towards the doors.

"One and only." Yoongi gave a smirk back and huged his long-lost lover. "Good look at you, you grew in a man Taehyung !" Taehyung chuckled.

"Well you are as beautiful as ever if I may say. You look just gorgeous and new hair color I see."

"Well it's been more than 5 years since I've last seen you, changed lot of colora, still wonder how I still have my hair." He laughed, Taehyung following with his deep laugh aswell.

"Hi Yoongi." Jeongguk warmly smiled and waved to Yoongi, who just turned around.

"Do I need to see him around here? I don't feel comfortable talking to Jimin's friends.." Jeongguk's lips curved down, his heart aching, he really loved his hyung. But Yoongi hated him for some reason.

"Don't worry, Jeongguk can you please leave my office?" Taehyung looked at him.

"But Taeh-"

"Now would be great Jeongguk." He gave him a stern look, on which younger couldn't say anything. He just noded, bowed to Taemin and left the office. Taemin bid his goodbyes aswell and went after Jeongguk, leaving the two alone.

"I missed you Tae.." Yoongi whispered, looking into younger's eyes.

"I missed you aswell darling." Taehyung slowly leaned in and kissed Yoongi's pale lips. They lips moved in such a beautiful harmony, something that Taehyung missed very much. And just like that, every memory of his Jeongguk, sliped from his mind away, to some far land.

Outside the office everyone was in some kind of hurry, tomorrow is Taehyung's birthday and girls and maids wanted everything to be perfect. Barbara and Lisa were decorating the house, Annie and Jennie were making buquets and maids were cleaning and chefs cooking.

Taemin was watering the flowers and Jeongguk was wattering Taehyung's roses, since he was the only one Taehyung let near the roses.

"Are you okay Jeongguk?" Taemin asked worriedly, Jeongguk hadn't say a single thing for an hour now.

"I am fine, please don't worry." He softly smiled and turned around. "I am done here, do you need help?"

"Well I might need just some, I would like to finnish this before the lunch."

"Sure thing." Jeongguk smiled once more and started wattering the plants, enjoying how they smelled. "Taemin, has Yoongi told you anything while you were taking him here?"

"Not much to be honest, he only said how he broke up with Jimin because he still loved his ex lover." Jeongguk stoped watering the plants and looked up.

"What?"

"That's the only thing he said." Taemin looked at him and Jeongguk put his bowl down.

"I'm sorry, I need to do a call." He bowed and ran into the house to his room. Once he was in, he locked the doora and took the telephone, dialing a well known number.

Beep, beep

Beep, beep

Beep, bee-

"Yes?" The soft, broken voice was heard from the other line.

"Jimminie..?" Jeongguk softly asked, even if he knew that it was Jimin he called, he needed to make sure.

"What do you want??" Jimin said this rather harshly and Jeongguk was taken away for a second.

"Is..is everything alright..?"

"No?! Yoongi left me and do you know why?? Because he still loves your stupid Taehyung ! If I haven't known you, then this wouldn't happen !" Jimin shouted through the telephone, making Jeongguk's eyes watter.

"Jimminie..you can't say it like that..our friendship is the only thing I h-"

"Oh cut it Jeongguk, you wanted me to suffer anyways, are you happy now??"

"Jimin ! How can you even think of this ! I've been your friend since we were children ! And I always wanted what's best for you and you know it Jimin !" Jeongguk was angry and sad, tears were strolling down his beautiful face and his voice was cracking more and more with every word he said.

"Don't make me laugh Jeongguk, remember in the 3rd grade when I feel in love with Kibum and you took him out ??"

"It was only to buy him an icecream because I lost the bet Jimin ! And we told you that, both of us."

"I don't care, please do not ever talk to me again Jeongguk. Fareawell." And with that Jimin cut the line off. Jeongguk was standing on the same spot for few minutes, listening to telephone's beeping and then he sat on the bed, crying his heart out. He just lost Jimin, his best friend. What was he supposed to do? He heard a knock and quickly whiped the tears away and opened the doors.

"Sir, it's the lunch time, they want you down there." Jisoo bowed and smiled.

"I'll be right there, thank you Jisoo." He bowed aswell, making his way down the stairs. His steps were sluggish and heavy, he didn't want to go there, he just didn't. But he can not let anyone think that he is sad, he needs to stay strong. He steped into the kitchen and all eyes were on him.

"You are here honey." Lisa smiled, pulling his chair out for him.

"And you are late." Barbara said sternly, she was a great cousin, but she was a real devil sometimes.

"I am so sorry, I had to do a call." He sat down, greating everyone.

"Are you cheating on Lisa?" Barbara suddenly said, causing everyone to stop eating and look at Jeongguk, Taehyung gave him a look to be quiet.

"I am not..why would you even think that ??" Jeongguk felt insulted, I mean he did cheat on her, but he couldn't tell them about Taehyung.

"Are you sure? You are being weird lately." Barbara raised he eyebrow and out her hands on her hips.

"Barbara I believe him, don't acuse him for a sins like that !" Barbara just gave Lisa a look which says 'shut up' and looked at Jeongguk again.

"So?"

"I swear I am not !" His eyes started watering, not just because she was acusing him, but because he was going through a lot today.

"Well now that you mention it Barbara, I saw him sneaking out of the house while you were gone." Taehyung added, wanting to immediately take himself away from the whole story and joke a bit with Jeongguk. But he didn't know that Jeongguk would take his sentence that hard, younger boy started crying.

"I didn't..you have to belive me.." he sobed looking at Lisa, who belived him until Taehyung showed her to look at his neck. She did as he said and there were love bites, Taehyung's love bites. To say it once more, Taehyung didn't mean anything bad, he just wanted to have fun.

"Wwhat is this Jeongguk..?" She asked, her eyes filling with tears aswell. Jeongguk looked at Taehyung, with a broken look, his eyes and face fully wet. Taehyung wanted to apologise, he really wanted to say something, but before he could Jeongguk ran out.

"Jeongguk !" Barbara shouted after him, but no one moved from the table. "Taemin !"

"Yes ma'm?" Taemin entered the kitchen.

"Since when is Jeongguk cheating on Lisa?"

"I sincerly don't know." He bowed and apologised.

"What a brat..anyway have you watered the flowers?" Barbara asked, putting her hand on Lisa's shoulder, showing her that everything is going to be alright.

"Yes and Jeongguk watered the roses, so we are do-"

"He did what?" Taehyung asked suddenly, standing up.

"Watered the roses, you said to him he can do-" Taemin was interupted by a loud bang on the table.

"I SAID HE CAN DO IT TWO WEEKS AGO, NOT TODAY !" He ran out and looked around the garden for Jeongguk, who was sitting infront of roses. "JEONGGUK !" Taehyung shouted and made his way to younger.

"Yyes..?" Taehyung took him by the wrist harshly and pulled him up.

"Who do you think you are ?!" Jeongguk shivered from Taehyung's harsh voice.

"Wwhat?"

"Who told you you can touch my roses Jeongguk ?!" He spat out, his eyes full of anger. Jeongguk couldn't say a thing, tears just kept crawling out of his eyes.

"Is this..is this my Dorian Gray ending..?" He managed to say, his voice cracking. Taehyung slaped him right across his face and Jeongguk fell down in the roses, which made Taehyung even angrier as he was about to do something, Jeongguk stood up and ran to the street, not stoping when he heard Taehyung callinig him.

It was 9 o'clock. Children were sleeping, Lisa was on her way to England, while Barbara, Taehyung and Yoongi were in the living room, waitting for Jeongguk. It was a horror night, the storm that came was stronger than it was in, atleast, few years. The electricity went out, windows were banging and trees were just about to get ripped from the earth. Barbara was worried, Yoongi was sleeping and Taehyung, well he didn't know what he felt.

He was mad at younger, but he was worried. He looked at Barbara and then at Yoongi, Yoongi was sleeping, he was so beautiful and Taehyung smiled, covering him with a soft blanket.

"Was I too harsh on him..?" Barbara asked Taehyung, having no clue about what happend later in the garden between the two of them.

"No, you weren't love. He needs to pay for the sins he commited." Taehyung put his hand on her knee, smiling softly, what a hypocrite, isn't he?

"Guess you are right, I just hope he is okay." She sighed and as Taehyung was about to say something, the doors opened and in came wet Jeongguk. "JEONGGUK !"Barbara stood up, huging him immediately. "God I was so worried, please don't do this again. You are so cold my love." She cried out, taking his shirt off, and drying him with her night robe.

But Jeongguk didn't say a thing, he just stood there, looking at nothing, with a poker face. He was blue and purple, his face pale, lips aswell blue. He was as cold as ice. From his hands blood was dripping on the floor, creating small red flods. Taehyung stood where he was before, looking at the boy, but saying nothing.

"Is that blood?! Jeongguk what have you done, you didn't kill anyone did you??" She panicked, but when a lighting striked, the light came back and she could clearly see cuts over his hands and one on his stomach. She fainted, but was cought by Taehyung before she fell.

Taemin heard voices so he came to see what's going on, when he saw Jeongguk he ran to him, worried as hell.

"My God, what have you done??" He cried out, looking at younger who showed no emotion. "I'll take care of you, you will be alright, okay? You will be alright.." Taemin was whispering, taking him into his arms and leading him upstairs.

Last thing Jeongguk did before he fainted in Taemin's arms was an eye contact with Taehyung, a broken and lifeless one.

And just like that one can ruin a perfectly perfect love, maybe this is one of the reasons I hate romantic novels. But maybe they can fight till the end, or maybe the end will come too soon, who knows.

:)))


	12. Rain or Tears

What happened to Jeongguk yesterday? He ran away and as he was crying rain started pouring, he wanted to hide in a small street but there were four guys and it didn't smell good.

Flashback

"Come here doll." Jeongguk heard one of the men calling him, he tried to ran away but was stoped.

He couldn't see their faces in the dark, he could only see shadows of the men. He closed his eyes trying to pull away. He was in in some kind of mental state, he was so lost and scared. He had a fight with every person he cared for today and now he is going to get killed.

Suddenlly his hair was pulled, one of the men just smirked pulling him by his wrist. He scremed and tried to run away but the men were too strong for him to fight alone.

"Oh come on, you know you can't escape, the calmer you are, the better it will be." the oldest one, atleast he looked the oldest, grabbed him and pushed him in the wall bitting harshly on his neck, leaving few dark hickeys and trail of blood.

"Your skin is so smooth." He said between the kisses he left all over Jeongguk's soft neck. He was crying, hardly trying to push them away, but he was just too weak.

"Shut up!!" once he said it, Jeongguk screamed and one od them kissed him so he would stop. Her tried escaping once again, but the older kept kissing him roughly, bitting his lip, so he could open his mouth due to pain. Once he did, the man attacked his wet, warm cave with his tounge, tasting every corner of younger's mouth.

"You taste, so, so good doll" he said between kisses and Jeongguk was a crying mess, his eyes swollen, and cheeks puffy and red from all of the crying. The man slowly brought his hand under Jeongguk's shirt slowly going up and down his tummy. He then took one of his nipples and teased him which even earned him a little moan from Jeongguk, but not the wanted one. The other men were touching him all over his small body.

"That's right doll, moan for daddy." He pushed him on the floor and ripped his shirt in one move, he then started leaving kisses down his neck till he stopped on his nipples sucking them passionatlly. Jeongguk was crying but yet moaning, he felt like throwing up when he left the little moans. He didn't like the way older men made him feel. He didn't like it at all but he couldn't help himself. One of the men pulled his jeans down, leaving the younger boy only in his boxers now.

"How cute." The man smirked licking younger's member over his boxers. Jeongguk's member twitched at the contact, a moan leaving his lips again. The other man was abusing his nipples, one was eating his neck and one was masturbating.

"You like it, don't you doll?" He kept licking the same spot, while going up and down his thighs with his hands.

"Such a tasty thighs you have here doll." he said pulling the boxers down and without any warning taking the whole dick into his mouth. Jeongguk let a loud moan and more tears left his beautifull brown eyes. He pulled off and teased his member, slowly licking the top and licking the veins.

Younger was shaking due to unknown feeling, after all, he was just a human and it was in his nature to feel satisfaction. But only his body felt it, not his mind, nor his heart.

Once the elder was satisfied with the effect he had, he turned the younger on the floor, slapping his ass few times.

"We gonna have some fun now." The man whispered and Jeongguk tried screaming but all of his energy was long go. He heard man's jeans being unziped and felt something big on his enterence. Before he could think what that could be he felt a horrible pain in his lower part.

Something big was tearing him apart he screamed so loud that even the men got scared for second but they didn't mind so they continued.

He entered him raw. Jeongguk was screaming in pain when he felt something entering his mouth, the other man was thursting inside his mouth.

The man kept thursting as hard and fast as he could, tearing they younger apart. "You're so good dollie, so tig-aah" he moaned and kept his pace.

After some time he came and fill the younger up, once he pulled off, you could clearly see sperm and blood dripping out of younger's hole.

And then went the second man and the third and fourth and they left him there, bleeding, broken and with many wounds.

End of flashback.

It was morning, doctor already visited Jeongguk and he was sleeping now, Barbara sitting next to him.

She turned to look at the door once she heard a knock, there stood Taehyung looking at them.

"How is he?" And Barbara started crying, she cried so hard and Taehyung never saw her like that. "What's wrong my love?" He asked and she shook her head, whiping away her tears and kissing Jeongguk's forehead.

"If he wants, he will tell you once he wakes up..I have to go and drink an aspirin, will you take care od him?" She asked, taking Taehyung's hands in her own and looking at him with a broken look. He noded, not able to say a thing. So she left and he was alone with a lifeless body.

Taehyung sat next to Jeogguk and looked at his bruised face. As he was looking at him he saw something hickey like on his neck, at first Taehyung was mad and offended that Jeongguk cheated on him, hypocrat..but then he wanted to make sure if it was what he thought it was so he moved Jeongguk's blanket, but what he didn't expect was a reaction from younger who screamed and started crying.

"Please don't touch me..please, please..I will to anything..I-I-" he beoke down and Taehyung didn't know what to do, he never saw Jeongguk acting this way.

"It's just me Jeongguk.." Jeongguk looked at him and calmed down for a moment, but still didn't want the other near. "Are you okay?" Taehyung asked softly.

Jeongguk noded and covered himself more. "Happy birthday.." he whispered, his voice dry and shaky. He looked so vurnable.

"Oh, thanks..I guess.." Taehyung smiled softly and as he was about to say something he heard a knock on the doors.

"Tae, Barbara is out of the house with children. Show me your room, we have to do, umm, yoga. We have to practice yoga." It was Yoongi, in nothing but a towel around his slim waist. Taehyung looked at Jeongguk and was about to say something, but younger shook his head.

"It's okay..who am I to stop you..?" Jeongguk smiled softly, giving it his all to hold in the tears that were about to leave his beautiful eyes.

"You sure..?" Taehyung asked, not sure if it was fine to leave him alone.

"Yes..you have no obligation to stay with me. I am just a man who broke your sister's heart, you should hate me, despise me.."

"Don't say those things..you are still part of our family.." Taehyung whispered and Yoongi coughed, signaling him that he was bored.

"It's okay Tae..I wouldn't love myself on your place either, so don't make this hard. It will be okay, I will be okay..I just need some time, you deserve the happiness. You are the nicest person I've had a chance to meet and believe me when I say that you deserve it. If Yoongi is going to make you happy, then I am willing to let you go..I am willing to see you happy and I am sorry I couldn't make you as happy as he can.." Jeongguk smiled whiping away a tear. "I sold you my soul once and I will do it again if needed, you were the devil of mine and you show me both heaven and hell. Some I enjoyed and some I did not, but it was all from you and I find it ineffable. Don't worry I never expected you to stay with me forever.." Taehyung's eyes teared up, but he let none of the tears escape.

"I am sorry.."

"You shall be not, it's my mistake for falling in love with your words, not yours." They stay quiet for a while, none daring to say a thing. Jeongguk was dead, he was mindfully dead and Taehyung? He felt regret and sorrow for what he did. He could not take the time back, he could not fix the younger and he could not have him again. The buterfly waved it's wings and a hurricane broke them apart.

"Can you tell me one last thing?" Jeongguk asked and Taehyung noded.

"Have you ever loved as much as you were saying? Was I ever what I though I was?"

"How can you even ask this?? Yoongi please leave, I have to talk with Jeogguk." Taehyung turned around, looking at Yoongi with pleading face.

"But Tae.."

"Please, I will be there in 10 minutes. I promise." Yoongi sighed, but neverthless left. Taehyung sat down on a chair and sighed himself.

"I need you to know that I loved you Jeongguk, I really loved you.."Loved, a word with a sharp tip, a word that cut through Jeongguk's heart. "But love is something beautiful yet painfull, Yoongi came and with him all of the beautiful memories, it's just..I just can not let him go now and I need you to understand it Jeongguk.." Taehyung pleaded, looking at the tears which were still streaming down younger's cheeks and over his bruises.

"I understand I can't keep you, I can't be selfish.." Jeongguk stood up, getting his shoes on and taking a jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"Does it really matter..?"

"I don't want you to get hurt, it will rain later.." Taehyung whispered.

"I'll be safe. Don't worry about me, you have more important things to do."

"Well I was wondering if you were visiting your lover." Taehyung roled his eyes and Jeongguk freeze on his place.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw the hickeys Jeogguk." Taehyung bit back harshly, annoyed by this situation. Such a fast change of mood. "I know you cheated on me."

"I cheated on you?? You were the one who left me and besides we weren't even together like that..we were Lovers Taehyung !" Jeongguk shouted back.

"Who is the guy you slept with Jeongguk? Who did you let make you feel the way only I can?"

"Stop talking about things you don't know anything about !" Jeongguk's eyes were teary once again.

"It's obvious that you are a hoe Jeongguk, you couldn't wai-"

"I WAS RAPED TAEHYUNG, OKAY? I was god damn fucking raped !!!" Jeongguk cut him off, having a mental break down right infront of the elder, who was now speachless. "Don't try to ever think of me that lowly, that's all I ask from you." And with that Jeongguk left, leaving a crying Taehyung in his room.

Taehyung stood at one place, not moving, not blinking and barely breathing. The tears were streaming down his face like never before. The broken look infront his eyes few moments was all his doing, he broke Jeongguk, he took his heart out and steped on it, what a cruel person was he.

The devil, as he represented himself was truly real and that made him feel nothing but dreadfulness and sorrow. The two of them were like flesh and blood, not one could survive without the other.

But what was that Taehyung felt? Never did he do anything purpose to hurt younger, never did he even thought about it. He loved him, he still does. But this what the two of them have is just a fantasy with no happy ending as it seems.

Bold of them to think that it would be easy, with the nefarious world and dark realm's will, the two of them were never destined to be together. What was the point of all the philosophy they've read, when in their empty chest a monster so cruel ate the remains? And it fed with every word they said, with every tear and touch it grew and it grew till it devoured their hearts, still sitting there, not letting them free.

And the words they said were as sweet as honey and warm as stars, beautiful as yellow sunflower under the dusk.

And Taehyung was now all alone, miserable and sad, with ugly feelings resting inside his head.

In the dark street that led through his mind, none had now walked and non shall not come. It was dark and empty, windy and foggy. None shall ever feel this way, having a dark realm, forming in their mind.

And Jeongguk? He was near the shore, sitting alone and letting his tears join the river's flow. Many things were said, none of them actually meant. And God shall burn this pain, let him live and let him breathe, he was only a human choosing between two paths.

The left path was the right one and the right was everything but left. Complicated? Maybe so, that's how Jeongguk felt right now, what to choose and how to live.

It was night again, Taehyung couldn't wait no more. He wore his black coat and decided to go and find Jeongguk. Through the dark he lept, under the rain and stars, deciding not to go back, without a boy in his arms.

And he walked through dark streets and his sunken dreams until he came to the shore so beautiful, seeing a boy ineffable. The boy was oblivion of the stalker who felt peroxism out of this view.

"Jeongguk?" Taehyung softly called, not wanting to scare the little lamb away.

"What do you want?" A weak, cracking voice answered.

"I want you to come back, it's dark for you to be here. Too cold for your fraigle skin.." Taehyung gave him his hand, to help him stand up.

"What about coldness in your heart? Might it kill me before this one can?" Taehyung saddly chuckled, sitting down on a wet spot.

"I know that I broke the city down, leaving no one to keep it warm..I know there might be no one, to keep the fire alive, but there is a story about eternal flame, which burns forever and even more. And just maybe deep down, my flame can still warm you up and I can keep you alive." Taehyung looked at him, letting the tears wash his face.

"A city domed, has no hope. No eternal flame is burning there and both of us know that. If I die, then I die and none can fix that now."

"But before you die you need to live, this irony of life." Taehyung was so broken, he couldn't even look at the younger now.

"Irony? Tell me more."

"Life is like a box which we can not escape alive. The only way out is the cruelest thing I know. Death, with all of it's dreadful beauty is your way out. Ironical, huh?" Taehyung smiled a little and so did Jeongguk.

"So I live to find an escape and I die to escape?"

"Just like that, sad isn't it?"

"You know too much to be happy." Jeongguk looked at him.

"There is no such a term as too much I just like to discover and learn." Taehyung sighed.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Schrodinger never said it was bad."

"But wasn't it?" Jeongguk looked down. "A cat could have lived."

"Or it could rotten, all alone and forgotten." They knew that this conversation had no goal, it was meaningless, there was no winning point.

"Shall we open the box?" Jeongguk asked.

"I promise I'll bring you back to life."

"Are you hiding a philosopher's stone somewhere in your garden?"

"Perhaps, white roses smell well when it rains."

"If it wasn't a legend, I'd belive you actually." Jeongguk smiled, feeling a warmth spreading through his body when a pair of hands hugged his small waist.

"I'd take you to the moon."

"I just want to touch stars."

"Then I'll rise you up so you can.." Taehyung whispered, kissing his soft lipsn this time not letting him go.


	13. My darling

The day after, everything was perfect again and this is how romantic novels work. The truth is, nothing was fine the day after. Jeongguk catched a cold, Taehyung ignored him the whole morning, spending his time with Yoongi.

Everyone had their secrets, Wendy had Peter, Dorian had his portrait Alice had her looking glass. And Jeongguk? He had his past.

So he sat there, looking in the looking glass, sweaty from the cold and enjoying the soft breeze comming from the window.

Then a soft knock was heard, taking younger's attention from the looking glass.

"May I come in?" A deep voice he adored asked.

"Yes. Yes, you may." Jeongguk softly smiled, sincerly happy for this suprise.

"How are you feeling?"

"I am fine, just feeling a bit hot." Taehyung noded.

"Yoongi went home, I told him it would be better for everyone if he just went home.."

"Oh..I am sorry.." Jeongguk looked down, sad to see his love in this state.

"Do not be, I have been thinking for a whole night. And there is another love on my mind, that not being Barbara or Yoongi."

"Then who this secret love of yours is?" Jeongguk looked at him, his heart shattering into another million pieces.

"You my darling, it has always been you.." Taehyung whispered, not moving or daring to look into the younger's eyes.

"Are you playing with my soul again?"

"Never would I dare to play with a thing so precious."

"But you already did.."

"I did hurt it and to God I swear I won't do it again. I love you Jeongguk..I thought I liked you, but..I fell in love with every single part of your body and mind.."

"I love you too Tae, but what's the difference between love and like anyway?" Taehyung smiled, stroaking his cheek.

"Buddha once said, when you walk through garden and see the flower you like, you will pick it up. But when you see the flower you love, you will water it every day and take care of it." Jeongguk's lips were apart, his doe eyes big and shiny. "You are so cute my darling."

"What's your religion?"

"Religion is just a substitude with authority for belief."

"Then what is your belief?" Jeongguk asked.

"I don't belive, I know."

"You know what?"

"I know that there is something out there what or who created us..it doesn't have to be God or any kind of godess or whatever you think it is. But there is a greater mind who created us." Taehyung showed him a smile, waving his hand through the air.

"How do you know that? Weren't we created by the big bang?"

"Well let me ask you a question. Where is a book created?" Taehyung asked, folding his legs on the bed. Jeongguk looked at the side for a moment, thinking about the answer.

"In the printing store?"

"Not where are they made, but where are they created. Where is a book born."

"In author's mind?" Taehyung smiled and noded, earning a smile from Jeongguk.

"So where was the big bang and everything else created?"

"In creator's mind?" Taehyung smiled even wider.

"Exactly ! Nothing is made, but everything is created and just so by the greater mind than it is." Jeongguk noded, trying to proces everything.

"So you don't believe in science?"

"Don't make your own conclusions about others that easily. First to answer your question we shall begin with Religion and Belief. Belief is believing in something greater than you yourself and religion is that same belief but with some norms and people who control you. Yet religion and science are two different languages which are trying to say the same thing. Belief is your own, religion is ours. You don't have to be part of religion and you don't have to belive, it's up to you, not the rest." Jeongguk was just looking at Taehyung like a lost puppy.

"Oh, well I am buddhist I guess, that's the path I want to take." Taehyung smiled.

"Buddhism is an ineffable Religion if I may say, I meditate a lot and Buddha's words inspire me quite often, like the one with the difference between loving and liking."

"I love to meditate !" Jeongguk stood up, "I just breathe and they I feel good, I am always fine after it, I feel reborn." he did a pirroute.

"I am happy when I see you so happy. Cheerful and joyful.."

"You make me this happy, you make me wanna fly so high, above heavens and skies." Taehyung stood up.

"Let's fly together."

"Where?" Jeongguk asked and Taehyung got really close, putting one hand around younger's waist.  
"Where dreams are born and time is never planed..." their noses touched and both of them smiled.

"So Neverland it is?" Jeongguk smiled.

"Neverland it is." And they kissed.

The kiss was desperate, Taehyung was pushing his tounge against Jeongguk's lips. Jeongguk opened up immediately, grabbing fistfulls of Taehyung's pajama blouse.

Taehyung kissed him hard, nipping on his lips and pushing his tounge so deep Jeongguk had to lean his head back against the door. Eventually Taehyung had to pull away to breathe, and he ripped his mouth off Jeongguk's, who whined at the loss.

They were gasping for breath, staring at each other and not being able to keep their hands still.

"I am so proud of you growing into such a nice man." Taehyung mutters against younger's lips, stroking his hands up and down his sides.

He could feel Jeongguk shake and grinned nefariously. He knew exactly how to get rid of the boring face Jeongguk had for days.

He started to pull down the zipper on Jeongguk's pants, pushing it down quickly. There was no time for taking this slow, who knows who might come and catch them in this position.

Jeongguk wasted no time in returning the favor and it didn't take them long to get each other naked. He started hungrily at Taehyung, licking his lips.

"You are so gorgeous darling..I need you so bad, so, so bad.." Taehyung kissed his soft lips. Earning a moan from the younger.

Taehyung smirked once he heard the moan, and got closer. He ran a hand down younger's chest, grabbing his cock in a loose fist but not moving. Jeongguk shuddered, closing his eyes for a moment and whining when elder did nothing else.

"Tell me what do you want darling." Taehyung whispered in Jeongguk's ear.

Jeongguk opened his eyes, and they flicked to elder's lips, who licked them teasingly.

"Get on your knees.."Jeongguk blushed.

Taehyung smirked,looking up at him with a hot but devilish smile. "And what now?"

Jeongguk looked at him for few moments and blushed again.

"Tell me darling, what to do now?" Taehyung repeated.

"Ah..suck..suck.."

"What?"

"Suck me..?" He said fastly and Taehyung licked his lips.

"It is my pleasure." And Taehyung did just that, earning a loud moan, taking the younger halfway in his mouth and sucking hard. Taehyung was moaning around him, the vibrations shooting through Jeongguk and making him buck his hips, forcing himself deeper. Taehyung just took it, slackening his jaw, giving the younger permission to fuck his mouth.

Jeongguk couldn't stop looking at the elder, who looked so stunning like this, lips swollen and slick around him, eyes closed in bliss.

"Oh Tae.."

He thursed in and out in a bit quicker pace before Taehyung suddenly pulled off, leaving Jeongguk whine.

"Get on the bed, on your back." Taehyung commanded.

And Jeongguk got up quickly, moving to the couch and laying on it on his back, legs spread and hand palming his own cock. He watched through his doe eyes as Taehyung got the lube out of the night stand, moaning when he bend over.

Taehyung grinned at him and walked over to the bed, kneeling in between Jeongguk's legs. He leand down, resting his weight on a hand beside Jeongguk's head and kissed him hard. Jeongguk moaned beneath him and bucked his hips up, rubbing his hard cock against elder's.

"Tae..please fuck me.."he blinked few times, looking at Taehyung.

Taehyung chuckled, but did grab the lube. He wanted Jeongguk just as much.

He prepared him quickly, not wasting too much time on teasing him. Though hr couldn't help but place a well aimed thrust at his prostate, grinnging when Jeongguk whimpered.

"Are you ready darling?" He asked when he could move three fingers easily in and out.

Jeongguk noded at him, thursting his hips back on Taehyung's fingers and bitting his lip.

Taehyung smiled at that and gave him a quick chaste kiss, before pulling his fingers out, making Jeongguk hiss at being left empty. But it wasn't long as Taehyung lined up and pushed in, not stopping until he was to the hilt.

They both groaned at the feeling, staying still for a moment. And then the elder started thursting, not even bothering to start slow and gentle, forgeting about what happend to younger two days ago. He thursed hard and deep, making Jeongguk have to fust his hands in the fabric of the couch to hold on.

Younger was whimppering, loving the force with which Taehyung was fucking him. He hoped the other man would be more in the mood like this, because he loved the outcome.

"So good darling, so so good.." Taehyung whimpered, going back to his hot French dialect in his pleasure.

He had to slow down on his thursts for a minute, sweat running down his body.

Jeongguk looked uo at him and saw he was strughling, the adrenalin and energy were visinly leaving him. He got a sudden idea and grinned innocently, before grabbing Taehyung thighly and pulling him close to him, chest to chest. Taehyung looked down at him questioningly, but went with it, gasping when Jeongguk suddenly rolled them over so he was on top.

Jeongguk sat up and smiled down foundly and Taehyung, who was staring at him with his mouth wide open in suprise.

"Can I do the work now? And you just enjoy?" He asked, blushing slightly.

Taehyung groaned and noded, grabbing his hips to help steady him. Jeongguk started moving uo and down, finding a rythm. He moaned when he dropped down and Taehyung hit his prostate head on, throwing his head back.

Taehyung gulped when he saw Jeongguk exposing his neck like that, licking across his lips, wanting to bite down hard.

Jeongguk however was bouncing up and down on his cock with his eyes closed, loving the feeling. He opened his eyes when he felt Taehyung tighten his grip on his hips, noticing his sweaty face.

Jeongguk doubled his efforts, grinding down gard on elder's cock and clenching around him, taking pride in the loud moan he let out.

"Come on Tae..come for me. Fill me up.." he whispered.

And that was the last push Taehyung needed, and with that he thurst up into younger, coming hard.

"Darling !" He yelled before going limp, eyes closing and panting hard.

Jeongguk looked in awe at Taehyung, always so gorgeous when they were intimate, and tugged hard on his own cock, coming in hot spurts over his own stomach and collapsing on top of Taehyung.

He felt Taehyung grab his hair again, exposing his neck for him and growled before biting onto his neck and sucking his sweet skin. Once he was satisfied with the result, he kissed younger's cheek and cuddled with him.

"I love you Taehyung.."

"Love is not forever darling." Taehyung whispered.

"Not a nice way to answer to I love you.." Jeongguk pouted softly.

"You know I love you darling and I promise you nothing will ever break us apart."

"Not even destiny?" Taehyung looked at him.

"Can't tell you that for sure, but I do hope it won't." Taehyung kissed his nose and Jeongguk snuggled into his neck.

"My darling.."

"Yours.."

"Can I kiss you?"

"Will I die?"

"I don't wanna answer that one."

"Then you don't get to kiss me."

"Who are you to forbid me?" Taehyung bit back.

"The owner of myself."

"You sure?"

"Never with you." Jeongguk chuckled and Taehyung kissed him, their lips connecting like puzzle pieces.

"Why is silence so beautiful, yet we do not do anything." Taehyung stoped at the sudden question.

"How can you say we do not do anything? Silence is the most beautiful time to brood, to think, to daydream..your mind is fully free when you are surrounded by silence. When you go on the sea and see a little crab, he hides. He is afraid of being hurt by the world outside his shell. He hides away, till he can't feel your presence anymore. Same goes with your mind. When people are talking, your mind hides away. It hides of all kinds of harm, it hides away from rude words, from toxic opinions and from society rules. But once you are alone, it comes out of it's abditory and freely breathes the air." Taehyung looked at Jeongguk and he looked down.

"I just adore how you speak.."

"Making you fall in love with my words?"

"Making me fall in love with you.."

"Fall and I'll catch you."

"Too classic."

"And what do you want darling?"

"Something special, just me and you."

"Then let's fall together."

"Fall we shall than." Jeongguk whispered and fell asleep.


	14. A sin

Whelivng our feelings is something every human does. But some of us don't know how to whelve it as much, like Jeongguk. Just by seeing the way he looks at Taehyung you can tell he is in love with him.

Love, huh? The greatest sin there is. Many people have kalopsia when they think of love, it's not all buterflies and flowers. Love is that what we despise, love is death and the most dreadful sweven. Love is there to raze our life, love is just flapdoodle we brought to the top of our realm.

Sadly, for Jeongguk, love was a delusion. It was that white rose, surrounded by colorful flowers..it was that one nightingale flying through the flock of crows. The colorful flowers and black crows were all ignored by his, now blinded, mind. 

Dreadfuly in love with no other than Kim Taehyung. And now he was sitting in the garden, soft breeze stroaking his face. He tought about the atrocious scenes from the day before..he though about his weak and sick reflection in the mirror. He though about how he got scared of Taemin when sun rised over the mansion, Taemin's worried face and Taehyung's furious one.

His broading was taken away by a silluethe that came, for a moment he got scared, but after it was all just fine, since the man was the love of his life. He suddenly felt so safe, no other atrocious man in his mind came. A kiss on a cheek and stroke though his hair was all the elder did and Jeongguk was in his peace.

"I heard a woman from the other block died, leaving her sick husband and one child. Poor man ! What a state must he be in...love of his life and she died. I wanted to go and talk to that poor soul, but I was afraid of intruding upon a sorrow I could not lighten. Have you heard anything about it? How old was she?" Jeongguk looked at him, taking his hand in his own and stroking it softly.

"My dazzling darling, how do I know? So much sorrow on my back I am already bearing. For a mess of our dear friends, sadly, no place can I find." Taehyung consolidated younger's hold, kissing his flower-soft hand with his mesmerizing lips. Jeongguk's cheeks painted in blood-like color he was ashamed of.

"You said I am dazzling." Jeongguk said in brittling voice, looking up at Taehyung like he was a God of his.

"Don't cry darling, the tears are so precious, do not waste them on a sin called love."

"How dare you call love a sin?" said younger with tight voice.

"The only sin that exits love is, my darling." he stroked his cheek, but Jeongguk moved away.

"Love is not a sin ! Love is..l-love is a gift f-from heavens !" he argued.

"So, what Romeo and Juliet did wasn't a sin? What Paris did wasn't a sin? You are so delusional darling, not just that love is a sin, it's toxic. The one who loves is controled by the one he loves, you are my puppy and vice versa." Taehyung said with his calm voice.

"I am not controled by anyone !"

"If I told you to jump from a cliff, would you? If I told you to jump for the love of ours?" Taehyung groaned, his voice thickly.

"I-I.." Jeongguk looked down, not sure what to say.

"If I told you to jump if you love me?"

"I w-would.."he whispered.

"Why?"

"Because I love you.." he mumbled.

"See ! That's toxic, it's a sin darling. One life because of a stupid thing, and what would happen to the other one? He would either live in pain or die aswell. And there is no similar harm in the whole world. Love is not as beautiful as you see it darling, it's worse, much more worse.." Taehyung's face showed sadness, he was aware of the life and he knew Jeongguk wasn't and that's what hurts the most. 

"Y-you speak of l-love so bad ! S-so, so b-bad.. !" One tear left Jeongguk's eyes and soft sob his trembeling lips. A terror he was witnessing crawled deep under his skin.

"I am teaching you to be realistic darling, living in a fantasy realm is not always a good thing ! If I am controling you ! I want that control to be good !" Taehyung growled, looking down at the younger who was a sobbing mess. "Don't cry over it, it is not worth it. Nothing is worth your tears." he wiped away younger's tears.

"You are not controling me..I have my own I !" he whispered again and Taehyung just smiled sarcasticly.

"Sure you do.." he mumbled. "I though about taking you to one man darling, he will help with what happend yesterday."

"I don't need no help ! I am fine Tae, look I am smiling !"he smiled widely, but Taehyung knew better.

"Can't fool me darling, you can not bind me with your lies. Lie is so transparent with the one you love."

"Do you ever lie to me?" he looked up.

"I never lie to a person I truly love, there is no reason to lie to them or not to show the real side of you." he whispered. "You my darling, are the only person I've never lied to."

"You used to tell me how beautiful is love..and now-now you tell me that it is a sin ! How can you do that?" he stood up. Taehyung chuckled, looking around.

"But I've never lied. Love truly is mesmerizing, but it is still a sin. But let's not discuss this theme any more. Let's go to my office and talk, shall we?" he took his hand, as softly as he could and pulled him along.

-

"They visited three years ago and I did it all how I was taught, there is no mistake and I can guarante that." a man said to a beautiful lady.

"How will I tell him that?"

"It's not on your back to worry." he softly smiled.

-

 

"So what do you want to do darling?" Taehyung asked

"Well we have a long day.." he pouted.

"I will take you to the lake tonight, we will watch the sunset." he winked at younger who giggled cutely.

"Why do we enjoy sunsets?"

"You see, it is a thin line between light and darkness. The sunset symoblises the end of the light and obvious world and begining of dark orphic world. Most people are themselves only at nights, in this peaceful darkness. And your soul feels that, once the sun is down, it will be able to be free. Just how owl waits for the night to come and spread it's wings, your soul waits for the same reason, to be who it really is and enjoys those few hours." he said, Jeongguk was looking at the window, his head Taehyung's shoulder.

"Will people enjoy the sunsets in the future? I mean it is 1996 and this sunset is somehow all we have right now, but won't world be so much different? Will people find new things more ineffable? And just forget about this view?" his soft lips pouted softly, sadness now visible in his orphic eyes.

"Maybe," Taehyung whispered "but who knows. There might be some dreamers in future too. Maybe some happy or broken boy will sit in a garden, feeling somehow lonely and look at the sunset. Thinking about that thin line between light and darkness. Maybe he will enjoy this hour of peace in his own little abditory, just like we are doing right now."

"Are you always this happy?" Taehyung narrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"You always have an optimistic kind of answer on my bothers of life."

"You're so cute. No, you don't have to be happy in order to be optimistic. I guess my orenda is so strong to keep me positive." he looked down.

"Do I have my orenda in me..?" he asked, rather quietly this time.

"Somewhere deep inside, you do. We all do, you're human after all." He smiled, now looking up at the sky. "Aren't you, darling?" he nodded and Taehyung hugged him.

"Do you find this garden pretty?" he showed at the open window.

"Yeah, I would say ineffable." Taehyung looked through it.

"You always use such a hard words." Taehyung sincerly laughed at this. He was so precious.

"Bold of a philosophy student to say that."

"Tae, will you ever leave me?"

"Never in your wildest dreams, my flower. I'm here till we discover all the universe secrets. And you won't get rid of me that easily." he giggled, so cute.

"Then I guess, we'll be hanging out for quite some time." Taehyung nodded, not wanting to disturb this beautiful moment any more.

"Am I the only you love?" Jeongguk asked.

"Yes my darling, the only one my heart beats for."

"Good." Jeongguk said snuggling in his chest. "Is cheating a sin?"

"No, as I already said, there is no sin except love." Jeongguk noded not wanting to say anything else.

"Have you read recently?" Taehyung asked.

"Not really, Dorian Gray left a scar in my mind. A good one may I add."

"You loved it that much?"

"I fell in love..so much love towards that book I have Tae..I can not even explaim that." Jeongguk smiled.

"Wilde would be happy."

"He should be, so much aesthetics flowing out of that book..God Taehyung I want to be Dorian.." 

"He commited a sin."

"I though love was the only sin?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"And it is. He fell in love with his portrait, himself. He loved his looks more than anything else, so he sold his soul."

"Not everyone is like him."

"We are all Dorian sometimes. Remember, he enjoyed the sexual interactions a lot aswell. He even had sex with Basil, only to kill him later. He loved being touched, just like you do." Taehyung whispered in his ear.

"I don't feel sorry for Basil now. It was his own fault for falling in love and becoming so obsessed. If he wasn't obsessed with Dorian it would all be different, he did whatever Dorian wanted. He gave him all of him and it makes me angry."

"The fact that Basil submited or the fact that Dorian manipulated him?" Taehyung asked, smirking.

"Both ! Basil used to be innocent man and he created a monster !"

"It was lord Henry who talked with him."

"Before you told me lord Henry wasn't at the fault. But anyway, Basil painted his most wanted desire. He took the forbbiden fruit from the garden he was gifted." Jeongguk was furious, the book made him feel all kinds of things and he hated it.

"All because of love. Love for look, love for soul, love for a mind or even a smile..it is all love my darling. The thing that kills the most precious flower." He stroked his chubby cheek. Jeongguk noded, not wanting to talk about this theme anymore.

"What is the most painful thing in the world?"

"Unreturned love." Taehyung said instantly.

"Why so?"

"When you love someone, you think about that person all the time, when you see that person your hearts beats so fast, you are on the edge of a panic attavk and your already shaking knees start to shake even more. You can not control your laughs or the things you do. You are aware if you are dumb or not, but you just can't calm down, untilone point. When you hear that person laugh or speak, when you see that person surrounded with other people, having any kind of contact. You finally realise that for you it's not meant to be. You are just a person walking by in that person's life. Then you feel like nothing, you want to cry, you want to scream, but you can't. He is sitting infront of you laughing and you can not waste that beautiful time. You laugh for now, then at home you break down and cry.." Taehyung whispered, his voice shaky, tears rolling slowly down.

"I know the feeling.." Jeongguk whisered aswell. "It hurts so much..but now I have you and I am so happy Tae..I fell in love only twice in my whole life and I felt every single thing that you said.."

"Who was the first love you met?"

"My friend's brother, doesn't really matter.."

"Tell me about him." Taehyung sat next to him, placing his hand on younger's knee. Jeongguk took a deep breath, looking down.

"We never talked a lot, he would just sometimes stick with us..he never noticed me, but it was fine..he had a black hair and was quite tall, a bit chubby and that's what I adored. He was the most intelligent male I ever met, his laugh was a melody for my ears, his arguing my favourite thing. But never it was meant for us to be even friends and not that I mind, now I have you.." Jeongguk whipped away few tears, smiling softly.

"I am happy destiny didn't conect you two..you are too perfect for anyone else..and  just right to me." Jeongguk kissed his cheek. The two of them sat alone waitting for the dusk in small, smoked office. The two who kne what the pain was, but two too oblivion of each other's secrets.

"I love Dorian..but he was a devil.."

"We all are darling, we all are.."


End file.
